Te quiero de vuelta (Actualización en Febrero o principios de Marzo)
by Hikari Candy
Summary: Desde que Eren conoció a Levi en el Instituto se intereso en él. Un día decide declararse obteniendo como respuesta un no. Sin embargo con el tiempo se hacen amigos y Levi empieza a darse cuenta que le gusta Eren. Pero hay un problema Levi está saliendo con alguien más- Yaoi / Pareja: LevixEren / Posible Mpreg/
1. Capítulo 1: Espectadores

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva.

Yaoi – Relación chico x chico

Posible Mpreg.

Saltos temporales pero no tan apresurados. Por lo menos en estos dos (creo que el tres también) están en el mismo año.

Los temas que se tratan **(** **o solo se mencionarán** **)** serán los de maltrato familiar, bullying escolar (se me acaba de ocurrir agregarlo pero no sé con certeza), tensión sexual, masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma  NO explicita. Eso es lo que tengo planeado por ahora. Por más que sea un fic no se si lo plasmaré de una manera más cruda porque son temas bastante delicados como por ejemplo el de una violación, eso en el caso que decida agregarlo. ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (una vez que lean el capítulo 6 lo sabran)

¡Por ahora creo que Lemon no! Por ahora - Levanta una ceja.

 **Notas al final.  
**

\- Este capítulo es más como el Prologo porque se empieza a contar un poco de Levi y Eren pero en el siguiente arrancamos con más -creo- y es un poco más largo con dos POV uno de Eren y otro de Levi -

 _ **De verdad agradezco mucho los comentarios y los que siguieron la otra historia. No solo los que la siguieron sino los que la comentaron, bueno esa y las otras dos historias. Es muy bueno saber de que hay alguien que me lee y se toma unos minutos para comentar.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Espectadores**

Ya habían comenzado las clases en el Instituto Steel. Aquel lugar era muy amplio en el subsuelo se encontraban los elementos que usaban los empleados de limpieza, en la planta baja estaban la mayoría de las aulas, era un corredor largo con más de un camino, según el que tomabas podías encontrar más aulas, la cafetería, o la oficina del director. En el primer piso se encontraban el resto de las aulas, entre ellas estaban las que se usaban para las actividades extracurriculares y en el segundo piso estaba la biblioteca, una de hecho muy amplia.

Para algunos era una alegría volver a encontrarse con sus amigos que no habían visto en las vacaciones, otros simplemente no querían volver a aquel ajetreo de mierda. Es que simplemente en ese Instituto como en todos están esas típicas personas que nacieron con una estrella, esas que no necesitan nada para brillar, ese era el caso de Levi. El muy infeliz parecía tenerlo todo. La primera impresión que da es la de ser un matón, alguien que se mete con los más débiles, que parece que te va a golpear si no lo obedeces y que vive amargado pero él está lejos de todo eso, no es ningún matón, no se mete con los débiles y pues con respecto a golpear a alguien no lo ha hecho aún pero si se puede decir que tiene las cosas muy en claro y que si de verdad te lo mereces es muy probable que te haga volar un muela o te mande a la enfermería. Y después aparecen los "sin suerte", los que nacieron estrellados por así decirlo aunque no hay que exagerar con esta situación, bueno es verdad que no son lo más popular pero tampoco son el trapo de piso del Instituto, solo están ahí, como si fueran los espectadores, ese es el caso de Eren Jaeger quien hay que admitir que si bien no es "popular", ni tiene una olla de monedas de oro, es bastante guapo.

Sea cual sea la razón de los demás para querer o no volver era asunto de ellos. Sin embargo Eren si sabía porque no quería volver a clases y fue por un suceso pasado. Cuando tenía 15 años confeso su amor por Levi, pero para su desgracia él no sentía lo mismo. Así que fue rechazado con un simple "Lo lamento, no siento lo mismo por ti". Se podía decir que ya estaba muerto, bueno no literalmente pero emocionalmente estaba destruido. Cuando se confesó no esperaba nada, ni algo positivo ni tampoco algo negativo. El rechazo fue doloroso pero no se esperaba que Levi respondiera calmada y amablemente. Tiempo después se entero el por qué del rechazo. Levi estaba enamorada de Petra. Incluso se entero de que fue Levi quien hizo que la relación floreciera, fue él quien la busco. Y Petra estaba más que encantada, ella era una chica muy bonita y amable, sufrió mucho en su infancia por culpa de la separación de sus padres y por tener una madre que no se encargará de ella por estar tan perdida en la bebida. Petra había conseguido algo que otras chicas de aquel Instituto no pudieron, llamar la atención de Levi. Sin embargo había algo que Eren debía agradecer y eso es el hecho de que intentará ocultar la relación que tenía con Petra por su bien, para no lastimarlo pero una relación no se puede ocultar mucho tiempo. Eren se entero de la relación de Levi a los 7 meses, ellos habían empezado a salir un mes después de su declaración. Podríamos decir que la estrella de Eren estaba más que hecha polvo. A pesar de todo intento sobrellevarlo en aquel momento. Y hoy en día duele menos. Después de todo tiene 17 años y está a pocas semanas de cumplir sus 18 años.

En ese lapso de los 15 años a los 17, Eren se había hecho amigo de Levi. De alguna manera rara se empezaron a llevar bien. Cuándo Eren se había enterado de lo de Petra le dijo que no debía ocultarlo, que lo que sentía por él ya había pasado y fue algo del momento. Eso alivio la carga de Levi pero no la de Eren. Podía fingir muy bien cuando los veía juntos, tomados de la mano y besándose ¿Cómo podía odiar a Petra? La maldita era un pan de Dios. Era muy amable con él e incluso hubo ocasiones en que lo encontraba solo y ella le hacía compañía. Y no era "hacerle compañía porque estaba solo" era "hacerle compañía porque tenía una cara de quiero matar a todos y luego morir".

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Ya era el descanso y Eren decidió quedarse en el aula. Ese día tenía clases en el primer piso y su asiento quedaba al lado de la ventana que le permitía ver al patio. Le gustaba mucho el lugar en el que se sentaba por la vista pero hoy solo le producía tristeza. Estaba viendo a la feliz pareja almorzando, carajo se veían tan bien juntos. Siguió así por un rato hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué? – lo miro intentando descifrar que es lo que quería su amigo.

\- ¿Ya has decidido Eren?

\- Tengo algunas opciones, bueno más que opciones ideas. Pensaba en eso de ser un recolector de basura, cartonero y si tengo mejor suerte tal vez un proxeneta.

\- Ya en serio.

\- Es verdad Armin. No soy inteligente como tú y hablando sinceramente no sé lo que quiero en la vida.

\- ¿Y tú? Ya has decidió – lo miro expectante – Supongo de que debes tener más opciones, eres más inteligente y es probable que por lo menos te otorguen una beca.

\- No es así. De hecho no sé lo que quiero ser. Y no creo obtener las notas suficientes como para una beca.

\- Estas exagerando, esta es la primera semana de clases y tus notas de los años anteriores son excelente ¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿Ya decidieron algo?

\- Sasha estudiara cocina. Conny también aunque creo que lo hace solo para seguir a ella – los dos se lanzaron una mirada de "es obvio" – Jean está esperando de que en algún momento Mikasa le diga que va a estudiar para poder seguirla lo más sutilmente posible. Marco parece estar esperando que Mikasa le diga a Jean así él decide – volvieron a mirarse pero con un poco de tristeza – Y lo mismo para Bertholdt. Él espera a que Krista se decida para que luego decida Reiner y así él poder decidir – el rubio quedo en silencio un momento – Por cierto creo que Mikasa espera de que decidas para luego decidir – Eren lo miro por un momento como expresando que no sabía qué iba a hacer.

\- Dime algo, tú estás esperando a que Annie decida qué es lo que va a ser para ver si la sigues.

\- Puede que sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso esperas a que Levi decida qué es lo que va a hacer?

\- Eso no. No vale la pena seguirlo. Él está saliendo con Petra y sea lo que sea que él decida no creo que tenga la posibilidad de hacerlo. Además lo que haga en el futuro quiero que sea algo con lo que yo esté a gusto.

Y así pasaban la mayor parte del día intentando investigar qué hacer con su futuro cuando ni siquiera sabían que querían ser en el presente. Y al parecer tampoco tenían futuro. Era tan solo el comienzo de las clases y todos los que estaban en el último año enloquecían buscando que hacer a futuro.

" _Algunos tienen la suficiente suerte como para conseguir lo que quieren en la vida, están con la persona que quieren, tal vez obtienen el puesto que desean en algún club, tienen buenas notas. Mientras los otros, los sin suerte están esperando su oportunidad, están esperando que la vida les dé una señal divina, que un milagro ocurra, que la persona que quieren los note, poder superarse. Son mayormente espectadores_ _"._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Ya estaban a pocas semanas de finalizar el primer semestre, estaban a principios junio y muchos estaban como locos intentando finalizar los trabajos que quedaban pendientes. Casi todos se quedaban después de clases para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca que permanecía abierta hasta la medianoche ya que el Instituto también tenía el turno nocturno.

Era viernes y Levi, al igual que otros, se quedo hasta las diez de la noche intentando terminar un trabajo para el profesor de historia económica. Cuando finalmente termino se encontró con Eren, él estaba sentado en las escalera con una mirada ida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Levi se acerco.

\- Eren

\- Levi – el nombrado lo miro sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti.

\- Yo pregunte primero – ante esa respuesta Eren inflo sus cachetes en señal de descontento.

\- No hago nada en especial. Termine el trabajo hace un momento y ahora aquí estoy.

\- ¡Antisocial!

\- Mira quien lo dice. La persona más sociable del mundo.

\- Deja el sarcasmo de lado y dime algo más ¿Por qué esas ojeras?

\- No tengo ojeras.

\- Si las tienes ¿Acaso es por lo de Petra?

\- ¿Lo dices por el compromiso? – Levi asintió – No – sonrió – No es por eso. Tú no eres la causa de estas ojeras. No te creas tan especial – dijo con un tono burlón.

\- ¿No me estas mintiendo?

\- Claro que. No es por eso. Y ya te dije que te olvides de lo que paso. No fue más que el momento. Creí que me gustabas pero no es así. No de esa manera. Me gusta que seamos amigos – ante ello Levi se sintió mejor.

\- ¿Entonces por qué esas ojeras?

\- ¿Has oído del Internet? He estado con la computadora casi toda la noche. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba saliendo el sol y ahora estoy molido.

\- Ya no eres un niño.

\- Todavía lo somos. En cierta forma.

\- ¿Vendrás?

\- ¿A dónde? – Levi se sentó a su lado.

\- Me refiero a si vendrás cuando me case – si Levi pudiera sentir lo que Eren en ese momento estaría tirado en el suelo por el dolor – Será cuando terminemos las clases. Primero nos casaremos por Civil. Y más adelante por Iglesia. Probablemente después de la Universidad… bueno en el caso de que siga alguna carrera.

\- Falta mucho para que terminemos las clases – dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Lo sé – hizo una pausa – Quiero que estés ahí, eres mi amigo. Todos nuestros amigos estarán ahí, incluso los que piensan que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos – Eren lo miro y Levi entendió que también pensaba que eran muy jóvenes – Se que piensas lo mismo pero no solo hago esto porque amo a Petra – era la primera vez que decía eso frente a Eren, incluso no lo hizo frente a ningún amigo pero con él tenía confianza y si decía aquello frente a los otros empezarían a fastidiarlo o burlarse – Quiero sacar a Petra de esa casa y que tenga una mejor vida. Le verdad es que yo no tengo gran cosa. Por ahora sé que cuento con el apoyo de mi madre y Alexis, mi padrastro. Aunque por ahora todo es incierto – ya estaba muerto, desde que dijo que amaba a Petra se había muerto.

\- Eso es algo muy bonito ¿Acaso la historia de ustedes dos salió de uno de esos cuentos de Disney? – Dijo para romper el hielo y Levi solo sonrió de costado – ¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Está mejor?

\- Lo está. Al principio me preocupe por la recaída pero conseguimos que nos den las inyecciones, se las tiene que aplicar durante seis semanas creo. Ahora solo resta esperar.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso – Levi asintió.

\- Bien, creo que me voy a casa – dijo levantándose – ¿Y tú?

\- Me iré en un rato.

\- De acuerdo, te veré mañana – dicho eso se fue.

\- No soy más patético porque no tengo tiempo – se dijo a sí mismo.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _Muchas gracias si leíste. Dejen sus comentarios y_ _si no pueden m_ andenme una galleta.**

* * *

.

.

Este capítulo me hizo acordar a la canción "Te vi" de Julieta Venegas. Y en cierta forma fue inspirado este capítulo por aquel tema.

Y el nombre del fic "Te quiero de vuelta" por el tema "I want you back" de "The Jackson 5"

En este primer capítulo Rating: T más adelante puede cambiar a M.

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

¿SPOILER DEL MANGA? - Una cosa más. Yo leo el manga y lo tengo al día por tal razón sé que hay un nombre que tal vez debería actualizar pero prefiero no hacerlo y dejarlo así.

 **LO QUE SIGUE DE LA DESCRIPCIÓN NO ES TAN IMPORTANTE PUEDES SALTARTELO SI QUIERES - Lamento esta larga descripción.**

Con respecto a mi otro fic "No todo es lo que parece" este va a tener más drama. En ese que escribí pues en un momento se me secaron las ideas y termino como termino. Podría haber sido mejor - Y lo reconozco. Pero pensé en agregar más drama a este y hacer las cosas más difíciles, además de no apresurar el final. **Y que los personajes de este fic tengan más interacción. Eso espero lograr.**

 **Besos de colores a todos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/  ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (una vez que lean el capítulo 6 lo sabran)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva.

¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas. Digo esto porque no hemos visto a los personajes enamorados y demostrando sus sentimientos porque el anime/ manga no es de romance, entonces uno hace lo que puedo con los datos que tiene.

Notas al final.

 **\- Los comentarios que me dejaron los respondo por privado. Gracias a "Guest" por su comentario, como no tiene cuenta le doy las gracias por aquí.  
**

 **SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO:** Empieza con un POV de Eren y termina con un POV de Levi (esta diferenciado, indico cuando empieza el POV y cuando termina). Luego la historia se relata normal. - Si no saben que es POV son las siglas en ingles de _Point of view (punto de vista)_ _. Es el que narra una parte de la historia desde su punto de vista._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Sentimientos**

 _ **POV Eren**_

¿Qué puedo decir de mí? Vivo en el barrio Liberté del Distrito Hunter desde que tengo 12 años. Mis mejores amigos son Mikasa y Armin pero por más raro que parezca me llevo muy bien con Annie. De hecho ella sabe mucho de mí y yo de ella. Tal vez no sea la típica persona expresiva pero ha sido un gran apoyo.

A los catorce años ingrese al Instituto Steel y ahí fue donde conocía a Levi, aunque para él yo lo conozco desde los quince años. Eso es porque antes no nos hablábamos. Después de mi fallida y humillante declaración no quedo más que dar la cara y no fue tan malo como yo creía. A los pocos meses me entere de su relación con Petra. A esas alturas creí que lo había superado pero eso fue suficiente para hacerme sentir como un pedazo de basura sin reciclar. Me di cuenta de que lo quería más de lo que pensaba por tal razón le dije que "mi declaración" no era más que una tontería del momento, un flechazo temporal. Eso alivio la tensión entre ambos. Con el tiempo empecé a hacerme su amigo y me entere de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo de que su padre era un maldito infeliz, él golpeaba a su madre y a él por eso se separaron y se mudaron a dónde están hoy en día. Su madre conoció a alguien nuevo llamado Alexis, ellos se juntaron y ahora viven juntos, él siempre cuida de ellos, de hecho es el sustento de la familia sobre todo cuando su madre enfermo. Fue un tipo de cáncer si no me equivoco, por fortuna fue detectado a tiempo y tratado con quimioterapia, ella mejoro, supongo que es una de las pocas personas que pueden decir que vencieron al cáncer. Sin embargo no todo es felicidad tiempo después tuvo una recaída, para ello la tuvieron que tratar con unas inyecciones muy costosas que tenía que aplicarse por seis semanas. Ni siquiera su padrastro podía conseguir el dinero para pagar eso. Pero hay gente que se preocupa por otros. Así que después de tanto sufrir consiguieron aquellas inyecciones. Me alegre mucho por ello, durante esos días en que no sabía que iba pasar Levi estuvo muy deprimido y fuera de sí. Sus notas bajaron y se notaba que había perdido peso.

También me entere de que Levi se fijo en Petra desde que la conoció a los 10 años. Fue en la época en que su madre dejo a su padre y llego aquí. "Amor de infantes", desde varios años que está enamorado de ella. Alguien máteme.

No hay ninguna posibilidad de estar con él sobre todo por lo que soy o por lo que fui. Y lo que hice fue porque quise yo y así lo decidí. Y mis otras acciones también le hicieron daño a un amigo. Termine involucrando a otros. Nunca quise que pasara nada de esto. Pero pase de ser un espectador a estar en el centro de los chismes y burlas.

 _ **Fin del POV Eren**_

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 _Comienzo del segundo semestre_

Otra vez en el Instituto y todo parece ser igual que siempre. Bueno a excepción de algo que se rumorea en los pasillos. Se puede escuchar a un grupo de chicas hablando de que tal vez ahora si tengan oportunidad con él, que era hora de que se deshiciera de aquella chica. Al parece tanto Petra como Levi se tomaron un tiempo.

(…)

Como casi todos los días Eren se encontraba en su asiento mirando por la ventana solo que esta vez no estaba esa escena que tanto lo entristecía.

\- ¿Qué miras tanto?

\- Nada, solo me gusta mirar.

\- ¿Qué te ha estado pasando?

\- Nada.

\- ¡Eren!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No soy tan boba algo te pasa. Hasta tus amigos lo notan.

\- No pasa nada ¿Qué me puede pasar? Soy tan feliz.

\- Deja el sarcasmo para tus amigos.

\- Lo siento. Sé que se preocupan pero no es nada importante. Solo el estrés del último año.

\- Cambiando de tema ¿Qué hay de Levi? ¿Tú eres la causa de su repentino desinterés por Petra?

\- Claro que no. Ni en mis más locos sueños… La verdad es que Levi no me dijo mucho y preguntarle… No sé, tal vez se sienta incomodo por como empezamos nosotros.

\- Escucha – dio un suspiro – Si necesitas algo avísame.

\- Gracias Annie… ¿Te das cuenta? No eres tan antipática como todos creen.

\- Cállate Jaeger antes de que me arrepienta.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Ya estaban finalizando el horario de clases. Petra se encontraba en el aula sola guardando sus cosas. Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos alguien entro.

\- ¡Pequeña! – Petra levanto la cabeza.

\- Rico… No te vi en todo el día.

\- Lo siento, es que tuve varias cosas que hacer para las actividades extracurriculares ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, lo estoy – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No me mientas. Hasta hace unos meses estaba de lo más feliz por tu futuro casamiento como una princesita de Disney y ahora estas toda decaída ¡Me entere de lo que sucedido y como tu mejor amiga exijo que me digas lo que paso con tus propias palabras!

\- No es gran cosa, solo nos tomamos un tiempo.

\- Un tiempo se toma por algo. Vamos, no seas así. Yo siempre te cuento todo lo que me pasa – Petra dudo un segundo antes de hablar.

\- Levi ha estado algo distante desde fines del primer semestre. Creí que fue por lo que paso con su madre, ella estuvo muy enferma y cuando mejoro pensé que Levi volvería a ser como antes.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Entonces eso. Creo que él ya no siente lo mismo por mí.

\- ¿Tú le pediste un tiempo o él?

\- Ambos. Es que…

\- ¿Es qué…?

\- Él antes se preocupaba mucho más por mí. Siempre me cuido de lo que pasaba en mi casa. Sus padres también me abrieron la puerta de su hogar. Todo estaba bien. Y…

\- ¿Y…?

\- Y una noche… – se sonrojo.

\- ¡Enana pervertida!

\- No es eso. Una noche… estábamos besándonos – seguía sonrojada – y cuando él me tocaba, en un momento dijo el nombre de otra persona.

\- ¿Te está engañando ese enano?

\- No, claro que no. Hablamos de eso y él me juro que no.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿A quién nombro?

\- No importa.

\- Vamos dime – Petra dio un suspiro.

\- Fue a su amigo.

\- ¿Amigo? – dijo alzando una ceja.

\- Nombro a Eren… por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Que esto quede entre nosotras.

\- No se lo diré a nadie, no te preocupes. Pero eso que me dijiste… ¿Cómo decirlo? Jamás me imagine que a Levi le gustará él.

\- A Levi no le gusta Eren. Seguramente fue un error. Levi pasa mucho tiempo con él es normal que esté en su mente.

\- Si tú lo dices. Bien, vamos a casa.

\- Sí.

Dicho eso ambas salieron juntas del Instituto.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

A varias cuadras del Instituto había un río en el que la mayoría de los chicos iban a pasar el rato. Los días de calor, como era el caso de estos días de verano, muchos se metían al río que era muy calmo. No era muy hondo, de hecho la parte más honda del río hacía que el agua les llegara hasta los hombros y la parte más baja les llegaba hasta la cintura. Algunos, sobre todo las mujeres, llevaban su traje de baño y otros entraban con lo que tenían en el momento.

(…)

Eren se encontraba solo a cerca del río porque sus amigos estaban terminando de armar una maqueta. A él le gustaba pasar el tiempo ahí con sus Mikasa y Armin pero cuando iba solo se dirigía a la parte más alejada para relajarse. Ese día él estaba con un pantalón blanco y una remera negra. A pesar de que hacía calor, aunque no más que otros días, decidió no entrar a bañarse en el río pero si se saco la remera y puso sus pies en el agua. Eso era algo que hacía muy seguido, a veces se sentaba a leer algo, con el riesgo de tirar el libro al agua con su buena suerte, y sentir como el agua del río pasaba por sus pies, la zona en la que estaban no tenía una corriente muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

\- Solo me relajo.

\- ¿Y tú Annie? Por lo general estas con Reiner y Bertholdt.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Siempre estas con Mikasa y Armin. Me sorprende que ella no esté aquí acosándote.

\- Mikasa no me acosa.

\- Lo que tú digas castaño.

\- No empieces rubia.

\- No empiezo nada

Estar con Annie era empezar a hablar normalmente hasta ir cambiando de asunto. Siempre la pasaba bien con ella.

Lo que Eren no sabía en ese momento es que alguien lo estaba observando con una mirada que delataba sus celos.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 _ **POV Levi**_

No sé bien en qué momento empecé a verlo de otra manera. Parecía que la vida se burlaba de mí. Estaba todo bien con Petra, ella era la persona que me gustaba desde que llegue a este Instituto y después de mucho tiempo me confesé y todo salió bien. Por fin estaba con la chica que me gustaba. Al principio fue una relación secreta, no quería que Eren, quien se había confesado un mes atrás, sufriera por esto. Por alguna razón no podía soportar que él sufriera de esa manera. Cuando él se entero de aquella relación me dijo que no me preocupara, que él pensaba que yo le gustaba de otra manera pero solo fue algo del momento. Eso me hizo sentir mejor, por lo menos él no estaba enamorado de mí. Luego de eso nos hicimos más amigos. Supongo que él era como un equilibrio en esta amistad. Yo soy más serio, me gustan las cosas de tal manera, no me gusta la suciedad, siempre fui muy cuidadoso con eso, me gusta el té amargo, no sonrió mucho pero eso no quiere decir que sea una persona infeliz, supongo que es parte de mi personalidad. De hecho solo sonrió cuando estoy con ese mocoso, siempre hace algo o dice algo que me saca una sonrisa. Es muy raro que con Petra no haga lo mismo, de hecho son mucho más raras las veces en que sonrió cuando estoy con ella. Por otra parte Eren no es tan serio, bueno lo es cuando tiene que serlo pero siempre se lo ve más relajado, a excepción de este año que parecía estar más estresado por ser el último año en el Instituto. Es limpio pero no está obsesionado con la limpieza, le gusta el té con azúcar o edulcorante, no le gustan las cosas amargas, sonríe y lo hace para todos, es una hermosa sonrisa.

Volviendo al tema Petra, estoy comprometido con ella. Sé que soy muy joven y ella también. Pero hace tiempo que salimos, desde los quince años. No solo porque salimos desde hace un tiempo considere casarme con ella, sino porque no tiene una familia muy estable y yo sé lo que se siente. Quiero que se sienta acompañada. A mi madre le agrada ella y a mi padrastro también. Pensábamos en casarnos por un Civil después de terminar el Instituto, en las vacaciones. Puede ser un lapso de tiempo muy corto pero así lo decidimos y yo estaba muy seguro de ello.

Pero acá en esta historia que estoy relatando hay un punto de quiebre. Ese punto es el mocoso. No puedo dejar de pensar en él. Al principio creí que era por el compromiso y la culpa de haberlo rechazado, más allá de lo que él me haya dicho sobre su declaración ¿Por qué siempre sueño con él? Con sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel. Empecé a hacerme preguntas ¿Cómo se sentiría besarlo? ¿Tocarlo? Su piel parece tan suave. Cada vez que estábamos juntos no perdía oportunidad para tocarlo o rosarlo. Y sus ojos, se qué hay algo escondido en sus ojos. Y son hermosos, en ellos me pierdo sin que se dé cuenta. A veces es algo callado pero solo a veces. Tiene mucha personalidad y es capaz de mandar a la mierda a alguien si cree que se lo merece. Y tiene una fuerza que engaña. Cada vez que pienso en sus cualidades me siento ¿Orgulloso? Como si saliera con él y estuviese orgulloso de cómo es.

Durante todo este tiempo que salí con Petra no tuvimos sexo. No quería presionarla. Siempre fue lo mismo, besos y algo de toqueteo pero nada más. Hace poco cometí un error y fue volver a perderme en mis pensamientos. En las vacaciones estaba con Petra en mi casa, más específicamente en mi habitación y las cosas se subieron de tono. Nos besamos con más pasión que antes y esta vez empecé a tocar su cuerpo con desesperación. Yo estaba con ella pero no estaba pensando en ella. Estaba besando a Eren y tocándolo a él o por lo menos eso se me venía en la cabeza y lo peor que pude hacer fue sacar esa idea de mi cabeza y llevarla a la realidad, porque en medio de tantos besos me salió su nombre. Petra se dio cuenta y yo fingí no recordarlo. Cuando me pregunto sobre eso solo atine a decir que era porque siempre estoy con él y que era normal que lo nombrara ¿Qué demonios? Es normal que lo nombre pero no cuando me estaba excitando ¡Y sí! Por Petra me he calentado cuando estaba en situaciones subidas de tono pero nunca como esa vez. Y no era por ella, era por el mocoso. Luego de estar un rato más conmigo y de ponerme un hielo mental a mis pelotas ella se fue a su casa. Y chau hielo mental, chau cordura, chau todo, termine masturbándome mientras pensaba en Eren, solo en él ¡Demonios! Jamás me vine tanto en mi vida. Lo único que quería era tenerlo en mi cama gimiendo mi nombre ¿Por qué me desesperaba tanto? Quería ser yo el primero en tocarlo de esa manera. Y por más que no lo diga en vos alta me daba muchos celos verlo con los otros. Sus amigos. Con Armin, Annie y con mi hermanastra Mikasa ¡Oh sí! Mikasa es mi hermanastra, nuestro lazo sanguíneo es por nuestro padre. Un maldito infeliz que nos golpeaba a mi madre y a mí. Alguien que nos hizo pasar mucha mierda. Cada fecha festiva eran las que le gustaban para emborracharse más de lo que ya lo hacía y arruinar todo, sin mencionar que mi cumpleaños es en Navidad. En esa época el único regalo que recibí fue a los nueve años por un niño del vecindario pero los recuerdos son borrosos era muy pequeño. Como sea, él tenía una amante que lo dejo al enterarse de que estaba casado, esa amante era la madre de Mikasa. Mi madre se entero por ella y fue el punto culminante para que decidiera dejarlo… Volviendo al asunto "Eren" y mis celos, lo que me tiene las pelotas por el suelo es que mi hermanastra pueda acosarlo más que yo. Me dan ganas de darle una patada y que aleje sus manos de lo que ahora pienso que es mío. Y Annie también está siempre que puede con él sobre, esa rubia que parece tan callada y de hecho lo es con casi todos. Pero con Eren no, la muy maldita con Eren es como yo, más abierta e incluso expresiva. Tengo una escopa imaginaria y estoy apuntando a las dos, en cualquier momento pienso disparar. Ahora solo pienso en él e incluso espero de que se acerque mi cumpleaños para recibir uno de esos típicos abrazas tan cálidos que solo el mocoso sabe dar.

A veces me siento como un acosador. Hoy lo vi sentado a la orilla del río mojando sus pies y el infeliz estaba sin remera. Puta erección. En ese momento se me vino a la mente muchas maneras de hacerlo solo mío. Estaba por acercarme a él hasta que apareció Annie ¡Estoy apuntando lo juro! Me fui de ahí con un dolor en la entrepierna. Ya ni sé cuantas veces fueron las que me masturbe pensando en él.

A estas alturas la vida me estaba devolviendo algo. Rechace a Eren porque según yo no me atraía de esa manera y la verdad es que era así, creo. Bueno él siempre fue bastante guapo… Ahora yo estaba pidiendo a gritos por él ¡Karma! Esto era mi maldito Karma.

Pero de ahora en adelante todo se complica porque si de verdad me gusta tanto Eren ¿Qué hago con Petra? ¿Qué hago con mis promesas? Por eso mimo quiero averiguar que siento por él. Si es solo calentura o algo más.

 _ **Fin del POV Levi**_

 **Continuara…**

 _ **Muchas gracias si leíste. Y sobre todo para aquellos que decidieron seguir la historia, agregarla a favoritos y/o comentarla, siempre es de gran ayuda saber que se interesan en lo que escribes.**_

 _ **Si pueden dejen sus opiniones. O mándenme una monedita para pagar el Internet.  
**_

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 **Notas:**

\- Este capítulo puede ser más relleno pero necesitaba que se enteren de estos datos para los próximos capítulos. Y en el próximo capítulo van a empezar los problemas. PROBLEMAS.

Supongo que el próximo capítulo ya lo subiré el viernes o domingo - Siempre digo lo mismo y lo termino subiendo el domingo. Ya vamos a ver cuando llegue el día.

 **Besos de colores a todos.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Celos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/  ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (una vez que lean el capítulo 6 lo sabran)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva.

¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas. Digo esto porque no hemos visto a los personajes enamorados y demostrando sus sentimientos porque el anime/ manga no es de romance, entonces uno hace lo que puedo con los datos que tiene.

Notas al final.

 **SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO:** Aquellas palabras que están en cursiva son los pensamientos. Queda muy raro que ponga un ítem aclarando que es un pensamiento, además de que son cortos y están en algunas partes de la historia.

 **ACLARO:** Eren en este fic si puede tener un bebé (Mpreg) pero no sé si le daré bebito. Esto lo digo por si acaso hay alguien que le moleste, así que están advertidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Celos**

 _Últimas semanas del segundo semestre (mediados de Noviembre)_

 **POV Eren**

Era otro maldito día en el Instituto y no lo digo por mí, ya casi, nulo sufrimiento por Levi, que a estas alturas parece olvidado. Lo digo por el sofocante calor que hace el día de hoy, se suponía que a estas alturas del año hace un poco más de frio. Lo único bueno de venir aquí era que había aire acondicionado. Pero la felicidad no iba a durar mucho, a la tarde me tocaba educación física y las clases de este día era en la cancha que estaba detrás del Instituto. A unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraban los vestidores y las duchas que estaban disponibles para cuando terminábamos de entrenar.

El día transcurrió normal. Estaban como siempre los profesores dándonos el típico discurso para los alumnos de último año que consistía en orientarnos sobre que podíamos hacer a futuro. Algunos ya tenían su futuro más que claro y se anotaron a alguna carrera en el primer turno que fue a principios de noviembre. Todavía teníamos la chance de anotarnos en diciembre o enero, las fechas eran las mismas para cualquier Universidad y de hecho había varias para elegir. Y después estaba la otra parte desalentadora del discurso en el que decía "Solo algunos lograran graduarse del Universidad". Muchas gracias por recordar las pocas posibilidades que tengo. No solo mi vida en el Instituto fue un martirio emocional sino que ahora me recordaban que era muy probable que no me graduara.

Por otra parte Armin estaba un poco distante conmigo. Intente preguntarle que le pasaba pero él solo evadió la pregunta diciendo ¿Qué me podría pasar? Carajo, se estaba pareciendo a mí en la manera de contestar. Yo contestaba de esa manera tan sarcástica cuando me preguntaban por mi vida y estaba amargado por Levi. Otra cosa no muy fuera de lo normal del día de hoy es Mikasa pegada a mí como si fuera un chicle. Sé lo que ella siente por mí. En muchos casos me plantee la idea de darle una oportunidad pero sería algo injusto estar con ella y no darle el mismo amor que recibo de su parte. Quién sabe.

 **Fin del POV**

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Después de estar por dos horas sufriendo un calor infernal la clase de educación física había terminado. Casi todos fueron a ducharse pero Eren se quedo un rato en la cancha recogiendo las cosas que quedaron tiradas. Había tardado más de media hora en lo que recogía las cosas y las llevaba a su respectivo lugar, que era una pequeña construcción de madera que estaba en la otra punta, en ese lugar conservaban los elementos de gimnasia para cuando entrenaban afuera.

\- Maldición – dijo mientras entraba a los vestidores y notaba que no había nadie – Supongo que soy el último.

Eren ya se había quitado la ropa para entrar en la regadera. Estaba bañándose hasta que escucho un ruido.

\- ¿Chicos? – Ninguna respuesta – Sería bueno decir que tengo un mal cardiaco para que no me asusten

\- Eso es mentira – se escucho una voz femenina.

\- ¡¿Mikasa?! ¿Qué haces… - no termino de decir otra palabra que ella ya se había metido a la ducha con él.

\- Solo quiero bañarme contigo – se acerco a él para luego abrazarlo.

\- Mikasa, suéltame quieres – ella se encontraba completamente desnuda y apoyaba sus pechos sobre Eren.

\- No quiero – empezó a pasar sus mano por el abdomen marcado de Eren – Me gustas.

\- Mika…

\- Quiero demostrarte que yo puedo hacerte sentir bien. Incluso mejor que ese enano hijo del demonio.

Ella se acerco a los labios de Eren para fundirse en un beso. Uno que ella deseaba tanto, fue un beso corto y rápido pero suficiente como para que Mikasa, quien nunca demostraba mucho sus sentimientos, reclamara más. Pero las cosas buenas no duran mucho y cuando estaba dispuesta a ir más allá, escucho como la puerta de la ducha se abrió bruscamente para encontrarse con un Levi cabreado.

\- ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

\- No es tu asunto, vete – eso fue suficiente como para que con toda la amabilidad del mundo Levi la sacará de la ducha tirándole una toalla y su ropa para que se vaya.

Cuando Levi se dio vuelta para ver a Eren se encontró con la puerta de la ducha cerrada.

\- ¿Qué carajos fue eso?

\- Nada que sea de tu interés.

\- Puede que no, pero si el profesor te encontraba así hubieras tenido muchos problemas.

\- No pasará de nuevo. Y no te pongas tan frenético. Pareces un loco.

\- Solo no quiero que te metas en problemas – _en realidad no quería que tuvieras sexo con Mikasa._

\- Bien, ya. No volverá a pasar esta situación aquí.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Acaso piensas repetir esta situación con ella? – _que ni se te ocurra mocoso._

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – _Acaso estoy alucinando. Levi esta celoso. No lo creo y además ¿Por qué demonios me reclama lo qué paso con Mikasa, yo jamás le reclame su relación con Petra y mucho menos qué se pusiera tan asquerosamente cursi con ella frente a mis ojos?_

\- Ninguno – _tendrás sexo con ella sobre mi cadáver._

\- Bueno, entonces qué tal si me dejas terminar de bañarme.

\- Como quieras.

(…)

Levi salió de los vestidores y se dirigió al Instituto pero antes de entrar se encontró nuevamente con Mikasa.

\- Enano metido.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te arruine la diversión?

\- Lo mismo pregunto yo ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás celoso?

\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

\- Lo estás, puede que no te conozca muy bien pero me doy cuenta… ¿Te olvidaste de Petra? ¿Ahora quieres a quien rechazaste hace tiempo?

\- Cierra la boca niña.

\- No soy una niña. Por lo menos yo si tengo las cosas en claro. Yo amo a Eren y no me da pena admitirlo. Tú ni siquiera puedes luchar por él. No tienes los suficientes huevos como para luchar por su amor. Te mereces estar con esa enana y tener una familia de Pitufos.

\- Vete al diablo. Tú no sabes lo que yo siento o no.

\- Sigue negándolo, que para cuando te des cuenta lo que sientes por él va a ser muy tarde – se dio vuelta para irse pero Levi la tomo del brazo.

\- Espera.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Por qué dices todo esto? ¿Acaso tú quieres que luche por él? ¿Eso no te molestaría?

\- La verdad no sé por qué te digo esto… Aunque si me molestaría que te metas con él. Pero lo que más me molestaría es que le hagas daño. Si eso llegará a pasar juro que lo pagarás.

\- ¡Mocosa!

\- No te hagas una falsa idea, yo si quiero estar con él y lo voy a seguir intentando.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Cuando Eren término de bañarse volvió al Instituto y empezó a buscar por los pasillos a Armin. Había intentado hablar con él pero el rubio lo evito desde la mañana. Finalmente lo encontró sentado en una de las aulas.

\- Armin – se sentó frente a él – ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te pasa conmigo?

\- Nada – contesto cortante.

\- Eres malo mintiendo. Dime, si hice algo que te molestará…

\- ¿Estas saliendo con Annie?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Si sales con ella? No me enojaría si lo hicieras, pero me gustaría que me lo digas tú.

\- Claro que no ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Ella siempre está contigo y se preocupa por ti…

\- Solo somos amigos. Escúchame. A mí no me gusta ella de esa manera.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Muy en serio, ahora vámonos a casa.

\- Lo lamento.

\- ¿Qué cosa lamentas?

\- Ser tan desconfiado.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Era fin de semana y Armin había decidió ir a la casa de Annie. Eran las ocho de la noche y lo más lógico que se le ocurrió era invitarla a cenar. Cuando llego a su casa toco el timbre pero nadie respondió. Estaba por irse hasta que vio que el padre de Annie estaba entrando.

\- Buenos noches señor.

\- ¡Ah, Armin! Buenas noches ¿Viniste a buscar a Annie?

\- Si, toque el timbre pero parece que no está.

\- Yo no estuve en todo el día por el trabajo, es más solo volví a buscar algo porque tengo que salir nuevamente. Si quieres puedes entrar y buscarla en su habitación, tal vez se quedo dormida. Últimamente le pasa bastante, debe ser por tantas tareas que tienen.

\- ¿Esta seguro?

\- Por supuesto. Vamos te conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que no eres un psicópata. Estoy algo apurado así que entrare rápido a buscar unos papeles y me iré. Si ella no está en su habitación solo asegúrate de que cerrar esta puerta, no necesitas llave. Es de cerrado automático.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió al cuarto de Annie que ya conocía de cuando se juntaban a hacer trabajos del Instituto.

Armin noto que en su cuarto había un poco de luz. Era algo débil como de un velador. Toco la puerta una vez pero nadie respondió. Al rato escucho que la puerta de entrada se cerraba, el padre de Annie se había ido. Volvió a tocar pero nada pasaba. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió un ruido. Dudo en si iba a entrar o no pero la curiosidad lo mataba. Tomo un poco de aire y abrió la puerta. No podía creer lo que veía. Eren estaba acostado en la cama de Annie boca abajo, estaba desnudo, una sabana le cubría la cintura. Y Annie recién salía del baño tapada por una toalla. Es muy probable que en ese momento se arrepintiera de su decisión o tal vez no. Ya no sería tan ingenuo.

\- ¿Armin?

Fue lo único que pronuncio Eren antes de que Armin cerrara bruscamente la puerta y se fuera.

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias para los que llegaron a leer este capítulo y los anteriores. Lamento que sea tan corto.** **Les mando muchos saludos y espero sus comentarios o alguna moneda para pagar el Internet.**

* * *

 **Notas**

La verdad es que el capítulo fue un poco corto pero agregarle más cosas era al pedo. El próximo capítulo seguramente será más largo y espero que menos aburrido – no me maten – ¿Desataremos la irá del pequeño Armin? Tengo miedo. Y Erwin y Hanji creo que ya aparecen.

Pensaba en publicar el miércoles (también el viernes o domingo) pero no sé si tendré tiempo. Si no publico ese día será como siempre. El viernes o el domingo si no hay ningun problema.

 **Besos de colores a todos.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Rumores

**Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/  ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (una vez que lean el capítulo 6 lo sabran)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva.

¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas. Digo esto porque no hemos visto a los personajes enamorados y demostrando sus sentimientos porque el anime/ manga no es de romance, entonces uno hace lo que puedo con los datos que tiene.

Notas al final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Rumores**

Eren y Annie seguían en la habitación intentando procesar lo que había pasado y pensando que es lo que iban a hacer.

\- Annie, mejor me voy a casa – intento levantarse pero ella no lo dejo.

\- Te quedas.

\- No, creo que ya hice suficiente por hoy. Además quiero hablar con Armin, él va a pensar cualquier cosa.

\- Que piense lo que se le dé la gana. Él solo entro y se fue, no nos dio tiempo de explicarle nada.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Vas a decirle entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿La vas a explicar por qué estás desnudo en mi cama?

\- No quiero que sepa eso.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Solo le dirás que no tuvimos sexo? Porque eso es lo que parece ¿Va a creer en tu palabra?

\- Eso espero.

\- Puede que Armin no lo parezca pero él tiene tanto carácter como tú. Y a diferencia de ti parece que es más rencoroso. Te estuvo ignorando estos días porque pensaba que estábamos saliendo.

\- Puede que tengas razón pero él tendrá que escucharme.

\- Suerte con eso, ese enano es muy terco.

\- ¿Acaso no te importa lo que piense?

\- No, en lo absoluto – Eren intento levantarse nuevamente pero esta vez se podía notar en su rostro que le dolía hacer ese movimiento – ¡Eren!

\- Quiero irme.

\- No.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Si pasa ¿No le vas a decir a nadie?

\- ¿Qué caso tiene?

\- No seas tonto. Por lo menos díselo a tu tutora.

\- Hanji enloquecería… Se podría decepcionar si sabe toda la verdad.

\- Ella te quiere mucho, no se va decepcionar de nada.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Lo sé. Pero ella va a entender lo que hiciste tiempo atrás sin embargo esto – dijo con un tono más sombrío – Esto no puede quedar así. Esto no es algo que tú quisiste.

\- De todos modos no paso nada grave, podría haber sido peor – Eren quedo en silencio un momento – Annie… ¿Cómo demonios llegue a esto?

\- Porque eres un bobo con buen corazón y eso hace que me den ganas de golpearte repetidamente – Eren sonrió de costado pero era una sonrisa cansada, cargada de tristeza.

\- De verdad quiero irme a casa.

\- Eres muy testarudo pero no me vas a ganar. No puedes ir así a tu casa, llama a Hanji y dile que te quedas a dormir en la casa de un amigo – Tomo el celular de Eren para alcanzárselo y se puso de espalda mientras él llamaba, cuando se dio cuenta había soltado una lagrima.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Había amanecido y Eren fue el primero en despertar. Él se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Annie, no se había dado cuenta cuando fue que se durmió, fue una noche muy larga cargada y de muchos problemas. Cuando se dio vuelta noto a Annie que estaba durmiendo al lado de él abrazándolo. La quito lentamente y tomo su ropa para empezar a vestirse. El cuerpo le dolía bastante y la mala noche que paso no lo ayudo en nada. Estaba por despertar a Annie antes de irse pero no lo hizo y dejo una nota en su mesita de luz para no preocuparla.

Empezó a caminar para irse a casa. Ese día se veía diferente, totalmente triste, como si fuera el preludio de lo que iba a pasar. Finalmente llego a casa y se encontró con Hanji sentada en el comedor.

\- ¡Eren! Por fin llegaste – se acerco a él para abrazarlo – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? – puso su mano en la frente de Eren – Te ves cansado.

\- Estoy bien.

\- No le mientas a tu amada tutora.

\- No te miento, es que estuve despierto toda la noche.

\- No sé si creerte… - estaba por decir algo más hasta que fue interrumpida.

\- Eren, que bueno verte.

\- Señor Smith.

\- Ya te dije que no me llames así, solo dime Erwin.

\- Lo siento… Erwin.

\- Bien voy a prepararme un café ¿Alguno quiere?

\- No, gracias.

\- Si no te molesta.

\- Claro que no me va a molestar prepararle café a mi mejor amigo, alias "cejotas" – Hanji se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Cejotas? – Eren lo miro curioso.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

\- No es eso, solo que no me imagine a Hanji burlándose de usted.

\- Bueno la conozco desde hace tiempo a Hanji, así como a veces le digo que está loca ella me llama de esa manera, entre otras – dijo con un suspiro a lo que Eren solo sonrió de costado – ¿Y?

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué?

\- ¿No me vas a decir a mi qué te pasa?

\- Es que…

\- Se que no somos los mejores amigo pero te conozco hace tiempo.

\- No es nada importante.

\- ¿Mal de amores?

\- No, eso es asunto superado.

\- Que bien, eso quiere decir que entonces me darás un oportunidad – dijo en un tono burlón.

\- Déjese de tonterías – dijo un tanto avergonzado – Por cosas como esas deje de verlo con el respeto que le tenía.

\- No…

\- Aquí está el café.

\- Me iré a mi habitación, quiero dormir un rato más – dicho eso se fue.

Cuando Eren se fue Hanji y Erwin se miraron con preocupación.

\- Hoy se ve muy raro.

\- Le pregunte que le pasaba pero no quiso decir nada.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Eren había sido "adoptado" por Hanji al poco tiempo de cumplir los doce años, en realidad ella solo era la tutora legal, no era una adopción en sí.

Hanji había ido a visitar a una amiga que trabajaba en un hogar de niños huérfanos cuidándolos, paso un tiempo ahí y fue en aquel lugar donde conoció a Eren, él siempre estaba apartado y no jugaba con nadie. Cuando lo conoció se dio cuenta de que era una persona muy buena y con carácter. Ya tenía doce años y a esa edad era muy complicado de que alguien quisiera adoptarlo ya que las familias siempre buscan a niños más pequeños. Él estuvo desde los ocho años para poder ser adoptado pero nadie lo hizo. Estuvo en dos lugares porque el anterior lo habían cerrado. Hanji era una persona bastante metida y decidió preguntar por Eren y si había una razón por la que no fue adoptado cuando era más pequeño. Cuando descubrió la razón estuvo a punto de asesinar a una de las encargadas. La razón era que no estaba en una lista para poder ser adoptado desde los nueve años porque pensaban en que no iban a adoptarlo por su condición. Al parecer Eren era uno de los pocos hombres que tenían una matriz adecuada para poder tener un hijo propio. Años atrás había mucha revuelta con este asunto pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrado, tampoco era algo tan típico. Los hombres con esta condición no eran gran cantidad y el simple hecho de que puedan concebir no quería decir que fueran homosexuales ni nada por el estilo.

Las personas de aquel lugar eran algo conservadoras por tal motivo pensaban que nadie lo iba a querer, lo tuvieron un tiempo en la lista para ser adoptado pero luego decidieron quitarlo. Y cuando Hanji supo de aquel asunto no dudo ni un segundo en pedir su custodia. Los trámites para la tutoría no eran tan largos como otros y eso jugo a favor de Hanji que pudo llevarse a Eren con ella al poco tiempo.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Ya era lunes y había empezado otro día en el Instituto, cada vez faltaba menos para que las clases terminaran.

En una parte alejada del pasillo se encontraban dos personas discutiendo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No, yo, no quise que pasará así. Solo… yo estaba enojado pero…

\- ¡Armin!

\- Solo se me escapo, estaba enojado no pensé nunca…

\- ¿Por qué demonios lo dijiste?

\- El sábado fui a casa de Annie y me encontré… Vi que Eren estaba desnudo acostado en la cama de ella y Annie salía del baño cubierta con una toalla… Eren siempre me dijo que no sentía nada por ella y terminan acostándose.

\- No te creo.

\- No miento Mikasa.

\- Aún así – su rostro delataba el enojo que tenía – Aún así no debiste decir nada. Él confiaba en ti.

\- Y yo confiaba en él.

\- ¿Entonces lo admites? Lo dijiste a propósito.

\- No, eso no… Estábamos hablando con los chicos y luego solo se me salió – agacho la cabeza – Cuando lo dije ya fue tarde. Me di cuenta cuando cometía el error.

\- ¿También les dijiste sobre lo que viste con Annie? – Armin no dijo nada – Voy a buscarlo, hoy no entro a clases.

Cuando Mikasa se fue Armin no se inmuto, su mirada estaba ida y solo repetía "Lo siento". Por un momento, un solo momento de cólera termino traicionando a Eren, aunque él pensaba que también había sido traicionado.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Eren se encontraba en el baño, había bajado la tapa del inodoro y se había sentado ahí. Ya había pasado más de una hora en la que estuvo sentado allí. En aquel lugar podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás y las burlas hacía él por su condición. El timbre había vuelto a sonar y él no se movía, agradecía el poder estar solo para poder escapar de ahí. Pudo haberlo hecho antes pero por algún motivo sus piernas no funcionaban. Esta vez no era el dolor físico lo que le impedía moverse, era el dolor por ser traicionado y la humillación que sufría por parte de los demás. Nada nuevo para él.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Una vez fuera del Instituto se fue al río, busco la zona más alejada y se recostó bajo un gran árbol, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos pensaba en cuando sería el momento en el que tendría el suficiente valor para regresar al Instituto y seguir soportando las miradas sobre él. No solo eso, sino también la burla de algunos mocosos. A pesar de se acercaba el invierno no hacia tanto frio, de hecho había mucho sol que hacía que el ambiente sea un poco más cálido, al final cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Después de escuchar a un grupo de personas hablar sobre la condición de Eren y el chismerío que se armo por ello, Levi decidió buscarlo por todo el Instituto pero no le encontró, estaba por rendirse pero se acordó del río, era muy probable que él estuviera ahí.

Cuando llego lo busco donde lo había visto la última vez pero no estaba en aquella zona. Tardo un poco hasta que finalmente dio con él. Estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Se acerco a él y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido.

\- Eren – Levi puso su mano en el hombro de Eren, lo movió un poco pero él no despertaba. Se quedo mirándolo un momento y dio un suspiro – Así que puedes concebir – sonrió de costado. Volvió a mirarlo y Eren seguía sin moverse, se lo veía tan tranquilo. Levi se acerco al rostro de Eren, dudo un segundo pero finalmente hizo lo que hace tiempo deseaba, le robo un beso. Fue simple y rápido para no despertarlo, pero suficiente para hacer que Levi quisiera más. Su corazón latía muy rápido como si hubiera hecho una travesura. Estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo pero Eren empezó a removerse y a abrir sus ojos muy lentamente.

\- ¿Levi? – Se sentó mientras tallaba sus ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Tu qué crees qué hago aquí?

\- Y yo como voy a saber.

\- No te hagas el tonto… ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Bien? Por eso te fuiste del Instituto – se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- Dime la verdad.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

\- Como una mierda – Eren asintió.

\- Mejor me voy a casa, estoy cansado por un día que acaba de comenzar. Mañana si voy a entrar a clases pero hoy quiero descansar – se levanto para irse pero Levi lo detuvo haciendo que callera al suelo para luego ponerse sobre él – ¿Levi?

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias para los que llegaron a leer este capítulo y los anteriores. Les agradezco los reviews que han dejado y lo digo de veras de veritas. Uno solo me hace muy feliz.**

 **Espero que puedan dejar sus comentarios y opiniones, que son muy importantes para mi. Saludotes.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Al final no hice el capítulo tan largo como pensé que lo haría. Me moriría de hambre como escritora -bien muerta estaría pero podría ser peor- Mejor voy a pedir moneditas al subte. También fue medio aburrido pero necesito de este capítulo para que sigan conociendo los detalles.

Otra cosa que no hice fue subir el pinche capítulo del miércoles pero no fue mi culpa. Culpen a mis familiares que vinieron de visita. Y esta semana comienzo las clases así que va a ser complicado que publique el miércoles (quien sabe). Lo que sí es seguro es que publique el viernes o domingo (espero poder hacerlo el viernes) como siempre, por lo menos cumplo con ese día.

Pronto prontito se va a revelar lo que paso. No sé si en el próximo o en el sexto capítulo depende de cómo se den las cosas.

 **Besos de colores**


	5. Capítulo 5: A escondidas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/  ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (una vez que lean el capítulo 6 lo sabran)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva.

¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas. Digo esto porque no hemos visto a los personajes enamorados y demostrando sus sentimientos porque el anime/ manga no es de romance, entonces uno hace lo que puedo con los datos que tiene.

Notas al final.

 **ACLARO: Les pido una sincera disculpa por haber estado a punto de cancelar el fic y unirlo a otro, no solo por eso sino por tanto ir y venir. Hice tanto lio y al final todo queda como estaba. La historia la voy a seguir escribiendo. Leí todos sus comentarios y eso fue lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de seguir con el fic (** **no** **hay ninguna** **remasterización** **). ESTO NO VOLVERÁ A OCURRIR, lo juro por mi amigo imaginario Puki. Sé que algunos apoyaron la idea y otros prefirieron que dejará así el fic entonces así lo haré. "** **Aylu** **" tú fuiste la voz de la razón razonable. NO ME PEGUEN. Voy a seguir este fic hasta al final aunque solo lo quieran leer dos personas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: A escondidas**

 **POV Levi**

No sabía en qué momento termine arriba de Eren. Solo seguí mis instintos como el animal que a veces puedo llegar a ser. Lo miré fijamente por unos segundos a esos hermosos ojos antes de darle un beso en el cuello. Él se había quedado estático en su lugar ¿Lo había hecho sentir incomodo? Aún así seguí, no quería detenerme. Había soñado tanto con esto, con él, con poseerlo aunque en este momento fuera solo un beso en el cuello era suficiente para saciar mi sed, por lo menos por ahora. Fui subiendo de a poco hasta rozar mis labios con los de él, pude probar el sabor de sus labios y tome mi tiempo para recorrer su boca, una que ahora me pertenecía. Sus labios ahora eran solo míos. Eren se había resistido en un momento pero luego dejo que jugara con él. Pose mis manos sobre sus cadera y las fue subiendo hasta dar con su abdomen pero en un momento Eren me empujo a un costado y se fue corriendo ¿Ahora si la había cagado? ¿Entonces él ya no siente lo mismo por mí? Decidí no seguirlo por el momento pero no quería que esta duda perdure más.

 **Fin del POV**

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Eren había corrido hasta su casa. Cuando entro se encontró con la misma imagen de siempre, Hanji y Erwin sentados en el comedor tomando un café mientras hablaban de vaya a saber uno que. Como siempre saludo y se fue a su habitación que quedaba en el primer piso. Se recostó en su cama y miro la hora, eran las tres de la tarde. Quería dormir para olvidar todo lo malo que le paso hoy. Aunque no fue todo tan malo, Levi por primera vez en su vida lo miraba de otra forma y no solo eso, lo había besado. Pero lo había tenido que arruinar asustándose y corriendo. Es que no podía estar con él si le ocultaba algo. Eren tenía un secreto y quería contárselo a Levi, bueno no todo el secreto solo la parte importante, pero temía que se enojara con él. Igual se estaba adelantando, solo fue un beso ¿Qué tal si solo estaba probando? Levi salía con Petra desde hace tiempo y él, bueno él solo era el tipo que se declaro y luego término siendo el amigo.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Después de dar vueltas en la cama logro dormir.

(…)

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con su figura. Lo primero que pudo pensar es que era un sueño ¿Acaso Levi estaba sentado en su cama al lado de él? No podía ser. Cerró los ojos e intento dormir de nuevo.

\- Eren – toco su cabello – Despierta de una vez. Soy yo.

\- No quiero. Déjame dormir un poco más.

\- ¿Eren? – se acerco a su rostro con la intención de repetir lo que había hecho más temprano en el río solo que esta vez fue directo a sus labios, sin pedir permiso – Eren me gustas.

\- Tú también me gustas – dijo pensando que todavía estaba soñando. Ante tal respuesta Levi solo pudo sonreír de costado. Entonces el mocoso no lo había olvidado, todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Levi noto que Eren estaba medio adormilado por lo que lo movió suavemente del hombro para que se despertara de una vez. Eren se levanto bruscamente sin saber qué pasaba en realidad.

\- ¿Levi?

\- Mocoso, te estoy hablando hace rato – Eren toco su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Tengo una copia de la llave de tu casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Es una broma. Hanji me abrió y me dejo subir. Estaba con ese rubio con cara de bobo.

\- No le digas así.

\- ¿Por qué? – no se notaba pero aquella pregunta fue hecha con molestia y celos.

\- Porque… porque…

\- ¿Porque… porque…? Deja de tartamudear ¿Qué te gusta?

\- No, claro que no.

\- Ahora dime.

\- ¿Qué te diga qué?

\- ¿Te asuste? ¿Acaso te molesto lo qué hice?

\- No es eso – bajo la cabeza.

\- ¿Te gusto? – Eren miro a un costado intentando evitar el contacto visual – Dímelo ¿Yo aún te gusto?

\- Sí – dijo en un tono bajo.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿No te gusto que te besara?

\- No es eso.

\- ¡Mírame! – tomo su rostro pero aún así Eren no hacía contacto visual – Eren, tú me gustas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste – hizo una pausa – No lo dije antes porque no quería lastimar a Petra.

\- Solo lo dices porque te doy lastima.

\- Idiota, no es así.

\- No quiero.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que no quiero esto.

\- ¿Por qué? – Tomo nuevamente su rostro – Se que me quieres ¿Por qué ahora no deseas estar conmigo?

\- Yo…

\- No importa lo que sea solo dilo.

\- Yo tuve sexo y…

\- ¿Con Annie verdad?

\- ¡No! – Dijo levantando la voz – Eso no es cierto. Lo que dicen en el Instituto no es verdad.

\- ¿Entonces es mentira de que puedes concebir? – Eren abrió los ojos muy grandes.

\- Eso es cierto – Levi se acerco a Eren pero esta vez para abrazarlo – ¿Qué haces? – dijo sorprendido.

\- ¿No es obvio? ¿Nunca te han abrazado?

\- No es eso, es que tú no eres así.

\- Es tu culpa. Escucha. A mí no me importa con quién demonios te hayas acostado – _gran mentira pero estaba más que dispuesto a borrar las marcas del que se haya atrevido a tocarlo_ – No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada… Pero por favor… solo quiero que me des una oportunidad.

\- ¿Y Petra? No podemos hacerle esto, es que…

\- Sería peor si me quedo con ella sin sentir nada. El que no salga con ella no quiere decir que no quiera ayudarla como se lo prometí pero no la amo.

\- Levi…

\- Cállate Eren, estoy a punto de golpearte por tantos peros – Eren asintió mientras seguía aferrado al cuerpo de Levi – Por ahora dejemos esto entre nosotros hasta que solucione lo de Petra, solo ten paciencia.

Tal vez este día no fue tan malo. Ahora tenía una relación con Levi a escondidas pero aún no terminaba de decirle la verdad.

. •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Había empezado otro nuevo día. Cada vez faltaban menos para terminar las clases, de hecho todos los exámenes ya se habían rendido. Estaban como en la etapa festiva de fin de año, sobre todo para aquellos que ya se iban a graduar.

Eren llego muy temprano al Instituto dispuesto a pasar lo más rápido posible para ir directo a su asintió y por lo menos tener una mejor perspectiva de las burlas. Si hay algo que no le gustaba es que hablarán a sus espaldas, no le gustaba sentirse tan pequeño, prefería ver los rostros de los demás.

Paso de largo por los pasillos y lo que recibió fueron miradas de toda clase. Algunas delataban burla, otras lastima pero no era del tipo compasiva, era más bien del tipo "me daría lastima ser como tú", otros si lo miraban con un poco de piedad. Finalmente llego a destino y fue directo a su lugar. Cuando se sentó noto como Jean se acercaba con el rostro fruncido.

\- ¡Oye idiota!

\- ¿Qué quieres? – se notaba la molestia en su rostro.

\- Que gran amigo eres – su voz delataba el sarcasmo en esas palabras.

\- Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto así que no te entrometas… Además no es lo que piensas – dijo calmado – Yo no…

\- ¿Qué no es lo que pienso? Sabes antes no me caías bien y ahora que empezabas a simpatizarme un poco me doy cuenta de que no estaba equivocado sobre ti. Solo eres una pobre persona que quiere llamar la atención – Eren se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras por tal motivo no quiso responder. Aunque tampoco sabía cómo responder a eso – ¿Cómo te atreviste a acostarte con Annie? Tú sabías que le gustaba a Armin.

\- No me acosté con ella. No paso nada.

\- Si claro – antes de decir algo más noto a Mikasa entrar al salón mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Jean. Pasó a su lado y lo corrió para que le diera lugar. Se sentó junto Eren mientras Jean miraba con celos y se iba.

\- ¿Tu me hablaras?

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría?

\- Por todo lo que dicen de mí.

\- Quiero escucharlo de ti ¿Es verdad lo de Annie?

\- ¡No! – Mikasa se quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos.

\- Te creo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te creo ¿Por qué me mentirías? Te conozco hace tiempo y cuando mientes puedo darme cuenta.

\- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No hagas caso de lo que digan los demás. Son los últimos días y ya no tendrás que vivir esto.

\- Lo sé – la miro – Gracias por creer en mí.

\- Eren – dijo para llamar su atención – Armin no quiso. Él fue un idiota pero…

\- Estaba enojado. Lo entiendo pero eso no quita que me duela y lo que hizo no está bien.

\- ¿Vas a perdonarlo?

\- No me pidió perdón.

\- Armin te quiere. Lo hará cuando recapacite.

\- Aún así…

\- ¿Aún así qué?

\- Nada, no te preocupes.

El resto del día fue lo mismo. Jean lanzando miradas de odio como si Eren fuera una peste. Mikasa acompañándolo. Conny, Sasha y Marco le hablaban pero no tanto como antes, tal vez era por como Jean se comportaba con él. Sin embargo de parte de ellos no recibió reclamos ni burlas. Por otra parte con Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie hablaban con él como siempre y eso era más que obvio, ambos muchachos confiaban en Annie y era una chica a la cual no le iban las bromas. A quien no había visto era a Armin y por más enojado y dolido que estuviera eso le preocupaba. Probablemente no fue porque no quiso encontrarse con Eren.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Armin no había asistido a clases no por estar enojado con Eren sino por la culpa, se estaba escondiendo de él, por lo menos por un día. No quería entrar a clases porque no quería ver a los ojos a Eren. Lo que hizo con él no estuvo bien y lo sabía. Fue un momento, uno solo en el que la rabio lo consumió y termino hablando de más. No solo dijo lo que vio en la casa de Annie sino que también de su condición, eso era un secreto, uno que Eren le confió hace tiempo. No era solo eso lo que le rondaba por la cabeza ¿Y si también se había equivocado con Eren? ¿Y si lo que vio no era cien por ciento real? Armin siempre confió en él y nunca lo defraudo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias si leíste. Saludos.**_

* * *

 **Notas (no son tan importantes, solo notas personales):**

\- Armin ¿Qué has hecho? La verdad es que actuó como un ser humano que fue herido, por más equivocado que este. Pero como personas estamos destinados a cagarlas de alguna forma. Todavía no sé si al final del fic Armin tendrá alguna pareja definida o lo dejo como final abierto para él. Si quieren dejar alguna sugerencia con respecto a eso pos bienvenido sea.

\- Este capítulo fue medio soso pero necesito esta calma antes de ¿la tormenta final? Soy tan mala que puede que no lleguen a tener "luna de miel". Todavía no escribí el próximo capítulo así que vamos a ver qué pasa.

\- Voy a intentar publicar el miércoles así avanzamos un poco más. Y si no es así será como siempre entre el viernes – sábado – domingo que son los días que más tiempo llego a tener.

\- Como siempre los comentarios de los que tienen cuenta los respondo en privado. Si no tienen cuenta respondo en el próximo capítulo al final - Aunque esto es raro – Ya nadie me quiere lloraré en el rincón de mi cuarto – Nah me da igual. Un solo comentario me hace feliz. Espero no decepcionarlos con el fic.

\- Pronto publicare el segundo y último capítulo de "Sanatorio de Almas".

 **¡Besos de colores!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Secreto revelado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/  ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (una vez que lean el capítulo lo sabran)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva / ¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas.

 **Notas al final.** Los **comentarios** de aquellos que tienen cuenta los contesto como siempre en privado, quien me dejo el comentario y no tiene cuenta - Misuiro\- contesto al final, en las notas.

En mi país todavía es 14 de febrero. Día de los enamorados. Digo esto para los que lean este capítulo - Ya van a ver (o leer mejor dicho).

Acabo de actulizar el nombre porque el anterior era igual aL capítulo 3. **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Secreto revelado** **  
**

" _Si los celos son señales de amor, es como la calentura en el hombre enfermo, que el tenerla es señal de vida, pero vida enferma y mal dispuesta"_

 _-Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra-_

"- Lo siento. Lamento todo lo que paso.

\- No importa Levi – acaricio su rostro – Estabas confundido… ¿Y ahora?"

.

.

.

 _ **Días atrás**_

Eren y Levi habían empezado a salir el lunes a la tarde. Más allá de la felicidad que le causaba a Eren estar con él, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber estado con alguien. Tal vez no era el haber tenido sexo con alguien más sino la razón. En sí el motivo era noble pero eso no quitaba lo sucio que se sentía por ello, así que entre vuelta y vuelta Eren le iba a confesar a Levi parte de esa verdad cuando lo creyera oportuno.

Fuera de eso los días en el Instituto fueron incómodos para él. Estaban quienes se burlaban en su cara, quienes se burlaban detrás de él, Armin que entraba rápido a las clases para luego salir huyendo como si de un ladrón se tratara en el intento de evitarlo, Petra que lo miraba con tristeza, lo que lo hacía sentir peor y Levi que lo acosaba con la mirada, aunque eso último no era malo.

(...)

 ** _Jueves_**

Ya era de tarde y la mayoría había dejado el Instituto, las últimas clases extracurriculares terminaron y a la biblioteca ya no iban muchos, solo los que debían exámenes en el verano por llevarse la materia.

\- Eren – le susurraba en el oído.

\- Levi, aquí no.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo?

\- Estamos en el Instituto… en el baño. Si alguien nos ve…

\- Nadie nos va a ver. Además no estamos haciendo nada.

\- No lo parece – dijo haciéndole seña de lo evidente. Se habían metido en uno de los baños y Levi cerró la puerta para unos segundos después estar encima de Eren dejándole marcas en todo el cuello.

(…)

Durante esos pocos días en los que estuvieron juntos, Levi parecía ser un animal en celo. Con Petra tenía autocontrol con respecto al sexo pero con Eren no. Aún así no habían tenido relaciones porque Eren siempre llegaba a frenarlo. Eso no lo enojaba, es verdad que se quedaba con las ganas pero ver a Eren sonrojado y con sus labios hinchados por la forma en que mordía al castaño le encantaba pero eso lo hacía volver al principio. Le daba más ganas de tenerlo en la cama solo para él pero si no presiono a Petra para tener sexo durante una relación de más de un año menos lo iba a hacer con Eren. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que en cada oportunidad que tuviera acorralaría a Eren y exploraría su cuerpo tanto como él lo dejará.

Otro tema que rondaba la cabeza de Levi era el hombre con el que Eren había tenido sexo. Tal vez la razón por la que no quería estar con él era porque tenía dudas. Y si Eren todavía estaba interesado en el otro. Pensar en eso solo le hacía fruncir el ceño. No le gustaba para nada pensar en que Eren estuvo con alguien más y mucho menos que él este aún interesado en aquel hombre ¡Celos! En ese momento estaba sintiendo como el mocoso se sintió por tanto tiempo cuando lo veía con Petra.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 ** _Viernes_**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Eren estaba arreglando su cuarto cuando escucho su celular sonar, lo tomo y cuando miro quien era sonrió.

\- ¡Levi! – dijo con un tono suave y alegre.

\- Mocoso, estaré en tu casa dentro de una hora.

\- De acuerdo, te estaré esperando.

Luego de eso colgó. Levi no era alguien que expresará todo lo que siente en palabras. Tal vez el mostrarlo con las acciones era lo que le salía mejor. O por lo menos eso quería creer. Después de todo cuando Levi estaba con él lo trataba muy bien, bastante bien y de hecho era bastante pasional.

(…)

Cuando Levi había terminado de hablar con Eren estuvo a punto de decirle "te quiero" antes de cortar pero no pudo ¿Por qué no le salía ese tipo de palabras? Tampoco hacía eso con Petra, era muy raro y cuando lo hacía era porque sentía pena de que ella sola diera todo en esa relación y él no dijera nada. Tal vez es por cómo se crió. Su madre era una buena mujer pero su padre no. Lo que vio en esa relación no fueron más que golpes y desprecio por parte de su padre hacía su madre e incluso para él. Levi no era una persona a la cual nunca quisieron, su madre le daba afecto y para él era suficiente. Además de que en su infancia jugaba con un niño muy agradable a quién estima mucho pero que no vio nunca más. Amor solo le falto de parte de su padre.

Aún estaba en su casa relajándose antes de ir a buscarlo. Habían pasado unos pocos minutos y el celular sonó. Tal vez era Eren. Se sentó en la cama y tomo el celular sin fijarse quién era y contesto.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¡Levi! Perdona que te llame pero quería…

\- ¿Petra?

\- Si. Es que – se escucho un suspiro – Es mejor que no de vueltas. Quería saber ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? – por su parte Levi quedo en total silencio, sabía que le debía una respuesta pero quería dársela en persona.

\- No quise lastimarte – del otro lado de la línea se escucha un suave sollozo – No llores por favor. Hoy a la noche iré a tu casa y hablaremos pero no llores.

\- Bien, te esperare – se notaba la voz quebrada de Petra.

\- ¡Petra! Yo no me voy a desentender de lo que te prometí. Te ayudará para que salgas de tu casa.

\- Lo sé. Sé que eres alguien de palabra pero… Pero nada te esperaré.

Termino cortando la llamada. El hablar con Petra solo lo hacía sentir peor. Estar con Eren lo había hecho olvidar de ella momentáneamente. Pero sabía que tenía que darle una respuesta.

Se estaba por acostar nuevamente hasta que el celular volvió a sonar.

\- Petra te dije que hablaríamos a la noche.

\- No soy Petra.

\- ¿Quién eres? – miro la pantalla del celular y decía "número desconocido"

\- Solo quiero hablar contigo.

\- Vete a la mierda. Ni siquiera sé quién eres.

\- No te alteres niño. Solo quería hablarte sobre Eren pero si no te da la gana saber cuál es su trabajo entonces…

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- ¿Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo?

El tipo de la otra línea hablaba sobre Eren y Levi solo lo se limitaba a escuchar sin decir una palabra.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Ya había pasado poco más de una hora y Levi no había llegado. Iba a llamarlo cuando escucho que alguien abría su puerta.

\- Levi – se acerco para abrazarlo y él le correspondió – Te tardaste.

\- Lo sé mocoso – acarició la cabeza de Eren.

Levi lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos y poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Eren.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Levi no respondió solo se limito a verlo un momento más antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él y empezar a jugar con su boca como siempre lo hacía. Pero estaba vez Eren lo sentía raro como si algo pasará. Estaba por hablar hasta que Levi lo empujo hacía la cama y se puso encima de él. Tenía el rostro oculto en el cuello que estaba besando mientras sus manos viajaban al abdomen de Eren. Sus labios se volvieron a unir una vez más y esta vez las manos de Levi llegaron hasta el pantalón de Eren, intento desabrocharlo pero lo detuvo.

\- ¡Levi no quiero! ¡No ahora!

\- ¿Por qué no? – lo miro a los ojos.

\- Es que…

Levi se acerco a la oreja de Eren y le susurro mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo.

\- ¿Y si te doy esto? – Mostro algo de dinero – ¿Entonces sí?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo abriendo muy grande los ojos.

\- Es por eso que no quieres acostarte conmigo. Porque no te pago – Eren lo empujo y se levanto. Levi hizo lo mismo y se acerco a él – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es suficiente?

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo con la voz quebrada.

\- No me dijiste.

\- Iba a hacerlo.

\- ¿Con cuántos? ¿Solo es con hombres o también con mujeres?

\- Te equivocas – a esas alturas ya había comenzado a derramar lagrimas.

\- Tu solo te delatas.

\- ¿Aún le entregas tu culo a cualquiera que pague por ti? ¿Cobras muy caro?

\- No es así. Solo fue una vez.

\- ¡Fue un error! Toda esta mierda fue un error.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – intento acercarse a Levi que lo evito dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- Sabes… No quería creerlo cuando me lo dijeron. Pero ahora lo confirmo. Eres una especie de puta ¿No?

\- Levi – quiso abrazarlo pero Levi lo empujo.

\- No eres más que palabras – esa fue la última frase que dijo antes de irse y dejar a Eren solo.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

\- Lo siento Petra. Lamento todo lo que paso.

\- No importa Levi – acarició su rostro – Estabas confundido… ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora vamos a seguir donde lo dejamos. Vamos a casarnos en el civil después de la graduación.

" _A veces actuar bajo el efecto de una emoción, como los celos, puede llevarte a cometer actos precipitados. Actos de los que uno puede llegar a arrepentirse"._

 **Muchas gracias para quienes llegaron a leer este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Aclaro:** En las advertencios no puse a Eren como "prostitut o" o algo así porque en sí no lo es. A medida que avance se van a dar cuenta de por qué. Y que esa situación es cosa de una vez.

 **Comentario:**

 **Misuiro:** Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Ya empecé a revelar algunas cosas y de a poco vamos a dar con lo otro. Supongo que en el siguiente capítulo termino de revelar lo de Eren o en el octavo capítulo. Escribe todo lo que se te dé la gana - Dice ella que siempre lo hace con los fic que lee. No me aburre en lo más mínimo, de hecho me alegra. Porque así me dejan sus opiniones y a veces me hacen cambiar de opinión, ayudándome con el fic… ¿Soy tu primera vez? Jajaja… Me refiero a que soy a la primera que le dejas un review. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

(…)

 **Notas:**

Yo dije que no iban a durar nada. Aunque creo que duraron más que uno de los matrimonios de Britney Spears. Soy pura maldad y más en este día.

Esto es todo un lío de secretos pero ya lo vamos a revelar de a poco. ¿Con quién chuchas se acostó? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién cacahuates llamo a Levi? Además no le faltan muchos capítulos - Es probable de que el siguiente tenga un salto temporal.

Lamento no haber publicado en la semana, como dije que podía pasar, quería hacerlo pero estos días fueron una locura. Por lo menos les traigo un capítulo el fin de semana. Como siempre voy a intentar publicar entre el viernes, sábado o domingo. Si llego a estar libre publicare en la semana.

PD: ¡Oh Dios mío! Si están leyendo el manga van a entender porque dije eso. Y encima hay que esperar al próximo mes para que salga el siguiente capítulo. Por lo menos con Fairy Tail no me pasa eso. Ese sale semanalmente.

 **Besos de colores y gracias por el apoyo que me dan. Sobre todo por ser tan indecisa.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Dueño del silencio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/ ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (una vez que lean este capítulo lo sabrán)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma  NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva / ¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas.

 **Notas al final.** Los **comentarios** de aquellos que tienen cuenta los contesto como siempre en privado, quien me dejo el comentario y no tiene cuenta - Misuiro\- contesto al final, en las notas.

-Al final en este capítulo **no** hubo un salto temporal de algunos años como había planeado-

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Dueño del silencio**

 **POV Eren**

Después de lo que paso con Levi me quede unos minutos en silencio. No sé si fue el hecho de no creer lo que paso o solo estaba estupefacto esperando el momento de reaccionar, pero aun así no paso nada. Lloré cuando fallecieron mis padres, lloré cuando mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos, lloré por muchas estupideces pero no lloré por algo que me dolió hasta el alma. Cuando Levi me trato de esa manera solté unas lágrimas pero después de que se fuera no paso nada. Siento el dolor, siento una opresión en el pecho, es tan doloroso que paso de ser un dolor emocional a ser un dolor físico porque de verdad puedo sentir como me duele el pecho. A decir verdad espero que sea el indicio de un infarto para que mi vida acabe de una buena vez. No me di cuenta hasta ese instante que mi vida estaba en un precipicio. Armin pensaba que lo había traicionado, mis "amigos" me ignoraban aunque hay que admitir que yo esperaba que no me saludaran, bueno un punto a favor, los del Instituto me veían como un bicho raro y ahora Levi me veía como un especie de prostituto ¿Acaso existe esa palabra? Supongo que ya da igual. Seguí esperando las lagrimas pero no salían ¿Será algún tipo de preludio a uno euforia temporal?

 **Fin del POV**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 _Lunes_

Ya era la última semana, no había mucho que hacer, de hecho la mayoría solo asistía para ver a sus amigos antes de la graduación, otros iban para rendir exámenes en los que les fue mal en un intento de no tener que ir a clases después de la graduación. En el aula se veía al grupo de Jean hablando tranquilamente, Annie, Mikasa y Armin por primera vez estaban sentados alrededor de la misma mesa hablando, en el patio estaba la misma imagen de siempre Levi y Petra almorzando y otros dormían en sus asientos. El único que faltaba era Eren.

_Miércoles_

Armin salió del Instituto rápidamente para ver a Eren. Lo quiso hacer desde el lunes solo que no se había animado. Estaba por llegar cuando noto a Mikasa que estaba acercándose.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy preocupada por él… ¿Te vas a disculpar? – Armin asintió.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. No deje que se explicará y todo termino mal. Yo… Creo que también deberíamos decirles a los demás.

\- No, si Eren se entera de que le contamos a los demás lo que le paso se va a enojar. No queremos que se sienta peor de lo que ya está.

Cuando llegaron a la casa los atendió Hanji. Esta vez no estaba esa típica sonrisa alegre que siempre le mostraba a todos sin embargo se veía un poco aliviada de verlos ahí. Ella los dejo pasar y fueron a la habitación de Eren. Cuando llegaron lo vieron sentado en la cama viendo la pared. Se acercaron para saludarlo pero Eren parecía estar ajeno a la situación a su alrededor. Mikasa lo tomo del hombro, cosa que hizo que él girará a verlos pero aún así no dijo nada.

\- Eren ¿Estás bien? Armin y yo vinimos a verte – Mikasa espero la respuesta que nunca llego.

\- Eren – esta vez era Armin quien hablo – Lo lamento… Sé que no hay manera de pagarte por lo que te hice… Yo actué como un idiota… Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones – Eren solo se limito a mirarlo pero no dijo nada – Eren – Armin se había arrodillado.

\- Armin levántate, no creo que Eren quiera verte así – Mikasa se sentó al frente de él para verlo a los ojos – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?... Annie nos dijo lo que paso. Alguien intento abusar de ti por eso terminaste en su casa. Nos dijo que tenías la ropa sucia y rota por eso estabas desnudo en su cuarto… ¡Eren! ¿Por qué no hablas?

\- Eren ¿Quieres que llame a Hanji? – Él negó con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no hablas? – Eren los miro y sonrió, momentos después agacho la cabeza.

Ese día había sido desconcertante. Habían intentado por todos los medios sacarle una palabra pero no pudieron. Él solo se expresaba con su rostro o indicando algo con las manos pero no salió ni una sola palabra, estaba callado.

Al día siguiente fueron sus compañeros de curso a verlo, lo más probable fue porque Armin acepto su error aunque no dio explicaciones. La culpa y preocupación los motivo a ir, incluso a Jean pero la situación era la misma. No hablaba.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 **POV Erwin**

No fue hace mucho tiempo que me entere de lo que Eren había hecho y eso fue gracias a mi suerte, la persona con la que Eren estuvo era amigo mío y si no fuera por una noche de borrachera y otros factores que confirmaron lo que en cierta forma sospechaba, no me hubiera enterado de nada. Fui yo quien termino llamando a Levi, aunque tuve que cambiar un poco la versión de la historia… Sé que él tuvo sexo dos veces con él a cambio de un favor, él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por esa persona que al final lo boto como si solo fuera una mierda, sin dejarle explicar nada. Supongo que ese era mi objetivo. Aunque no quería dañarlo así. Era mejor que se diera cuenta que estar con alguien como Levi solo le haría mal… ¿Cómo iba a competir con alguien como Petra que lleva junto a Levi más tiempo que él? Lo estaba salvando de vivir una mentira. Sería hipócrita de mi parte si digo que no voy a sacar provecho de esto porque si lo voy a hacer. No soy como Levi. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por él, puedo cuidarlo y a mi lado puede tener un futuro.

 **Fin del POV**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 **POV Eren**

Ahora ya no hablo, no digo una sola palabra y todos parecen enloquecer para que abra mi boca. Antes no me escuchaban, incluso cuando intentaba desesperadamente contar mi versión de la historia. No sé cómo surgió esto, se que estaba herido y como las lagrimas no salían lo que hice fue callar, era como un grito silencioso. Pocos días después vinieron mis amigos. Me sorprende que hayan venido, sobre todo Armin. Voy a admitir que aún sigo enojado con él pero a la vez quiero perdonarlo, creo que lo extraño. No lo sé. Es como si de repente no tuviera sentimientos porque hay una parte retorcida en mi interior que quiero hacer que siga arrodillado suplicando perdón. Ver los rostros de los dos pidiendo que hablará me hizo sentir con un poder que antes no tenía. La verdad lo lamento por Mikasa porque ella si me escucho pero no tanto por él, antes quería explicarle y una oportunidad para hablar pero ahora que no quiero decir nada quiere que hable. Al día siguiente llegaron Jean, Marco, Sasha, Conny y Krista. Con ellos paso lo mismo aunque no todos fueron unos bocones como Jean también se veían desesperados por una palabra.

(…)

Creo que es momento de revelar toda la verdad. Desde que empezó el año e incluso antes estuve con Levi acompañándolo al hospital por la salud de su madre, Kuchel que estaba en tratamiento por un cáncer, si no mal recuerdo era por un tipo de linfoma, no recuerdo cual. El tratamiento parecía funcionar bien, el cáncer había sido detectado con el tiempo suficiente y lo que faltaba era esperar a que todo saliera bien. Esos tiempos en el hospital fueron duros. Pero parecía que Kuchel había vencido al cáncer cuando en un momento tuvo una recaída. El oncólogo que la atendía le propuso una medicina para este tipo de recaídas, creo que era una inyección y este tratamiento era de seis semanas. Ahora el problema era como conseguirlo porque era demasiado costoso. Aún recuerdo a su padrastro intentando sacar dinero de las rocas y como Levi compro el periódico para buscar un trabajo y lo único que se me venía a la mente era "ingenuo". Porque por primera vez en mi vida parecía ser que yo estaba más cuerdo que él. Ese medicamento costaba unos treinta mil dólares, eso era el costo de un mes y Kuchel necesitaba para seis semanas ¿Dónde demonios iba a conseguir un trabajo que le pagará tan bien? Y peor aún es que iba contra reloj. Fue entonces que el estúpido del oncólogo me lo propuso. Se llamaba Nile, era un tipo casado con hijos, con una reputación y lo único que quería era probar algo nuevo. Y no lo pensé dos veces, amaba demasiado a Levi como para verlo sufrir y él estaba con Petra, así que pensé que no le hacía daño a nadie. Solo tenía que estar dos noches con él, dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, ser discreto para no comprometer su jodida reputación y él podría conseguir esas inyecciones, después de todo el tipo no solo tenía dinero sino que contactos, era más que obvio que a él no le iba a costar tanto. Después de haber cumplido con lo que él quiso le informo a Kuchel que tuvieron suerte y habían conseguido esas malditas inyecciones. Creo que dijo que fue gracias a una cooperativa. Realmente no me importa. Todo este circo por las inyecciones culmino al fin del primer semestre. Pero tiempo después, cuando empezó mi segundo semestre, ese infeliz se apareció de nuevo diciendo que le debía una noche más. Ante eso yo lo mande al diablo. No quería que me volviera a tocar, no me gustaba su tacto. No conforme con mi respuesta intento obligarme pero no me deje, forcejeamos tanto que termine tirado en el piso y con la ropa rasgada. Fue por eso que fui con Annie, ella era la única que no me iba a juzgar y también sabía lo que hice. Cuando llegue me pidió la ropa, ella la iba a lavar y arreglarla, además que se ocupo de curar mis heridas. Me había lastimado y no me había dado cuenta, incluso tenía la marca de sus manos en mi muñeca. Al final me quede dormido y ella se fue a bañar. Cuando Armin entro ella salió del baño a buscar su ropa que había olvidado para cambiarse y ahí fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

 **Fin del POV**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos pocos días, el Instituto había terminado, la graduación ya había pasado y Levi y Petra se habían casado. Habían planeado casarse cerca de esa fecha, después de la graduación y antes del cumpleaños de Levi, de hecho habían sacado el turno en el civil con tiempo, pero como la relación había estado en un paro los demás pensaron que la iban a retrasar. Aunque fue algo muy sencillo, se casaron en un civil y luego fueron a un pequeño salón con sus amigos. Allí cenaron y pasaron un buen momento, bueno casi todos.

Levi se había casado, ya lo había hecho pero algo dentro de él no lo dejaba en paz. Tal vez fue la forma en que termino con Eren. En el fondo sabía que lo había tratado mal, que le hizo daño y que estaba celoso. Con Petra tuvo paciencia pero con Eren no. Quería tener sexo con él a toda costa y que no se dejará le molesto, cuando no debió ser así. Lo que su orgullo no dejaba ver es que hizo mal en dejarlo porque todavía lo quería, no solo eso, lo que no dejaba ver su orgullo es que a Petra si la quería mucho pero él amaba a Eren. Se caso solo porque sentía que se estaba vengando, era como clavarle un puñal ahora que sabía que Eren seguía interesado en él pero se estaba arrepintiendo. Se caso por un acto de arrebato y no solo estaba lastimando a Eren sino que a futuro esto afectaría a Petra.

Ya era de noche y la verdad es que Levi no tenía ganas de su "noche de bodas" y para su sorpresa Petra tampoco, ella le pidió perdón y le dijo que sentía mal, que debía ser por el día tan estresante que pasaron por tantas emociones. Claro que él no renegó ante eso porque sentía los mimo ¡Qué gran noche de bodas! Ya eran un matrimonio por lo tanto ambos durmieron en la misma cama, no es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes pero ahora estaban legalmente casados. El sueño venció rápidamente a ambos que quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaste a leer este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Comentario:**

 **Misuiro:** Gracias por tu hermoso comentario y Armin ya está intentando emendar lo que hizo y Eren bueno esta en un estado de ¿trauma? Aunque esto no va a durar mucho. Y a Levi ya le va a llegar la hora de la verdad, en el próximo capítulo vamos a hacer que empiece a darse cuenta de que Eren es el único para él.

 **Notas:**

Sé que el capítulo no fue la gran cosa pero por lo menos ya terminamos de revelar toda la verdad. Y algunos sospechaban que fue Erwin quien abrió la boca y tuvieron razón. Yo creí que iban a sospechar de Petra. Y al final Eren no se prostituye fue por eso que no lo agregue a "advertencias" o por lo menos lo hizo una vez (aunque para mí no cuenta, esto queda a su criterio).

Siempre digo que si puedo en la semana público y al final lo termino haciendo el fin de semana… así que ahora no diré nada y veamos que pasa aunque ya tengo una parte escrita y puede que tengamos suerte. Ya falta menos, creo que dos o tres capítulos.

Con respecto a la enfermedad de Kuchel yo busque en internet un poco de datos y al final se me ocurrió que fuera de linfoma de células T, no lo agregue en la historia porque bueno no estoy muy informada y eso de las inyecciones también lo investigue, creo que se llama Folotyn y salía unos $30.000 dólares para un mes (pero en el 2012 creo imagínense ahora cuánto cuesta)… Nuevamente esta información no la agregue porque no estoy segura de todos los datos, así que lo deje como una incógnita.

¡Levi y su condenada boda! Ya en el próximo capítulo sabrán algo de esto y también porque Petra no quiso tener relaciones con él.

 **Besos de colores y gracias por el apoyo que me dan.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/ ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (una vez que lean este capítulo lo sabrán)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma  NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva / ¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas.

Los **comentarios** de aquellos que tienen cuenta los contesto como siempre en privado, quien me dejo el comentario y no tiene cuenta - Misuiro\- contesto al final, en las notas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Recuerdos**

Eran más de las siete de la mañana y Levi se había levantado, pensó en que sería el primero pero para su sorpresa Petra no estaba al lado de él. El casamiento fue hecho de la manera más desorganizada posible y de hecho eso es algo que a Petra no le molesto y Levi estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos con todo lo que le había pasado que no le importo en lo más mínimo. Por tal motivo cuando se casaron fueron directo a un hotel, habían reservado la habitación para poder pasar una mini luna de miel. El lugar no era muy alejado de donde vivían y habían llegado en el auto que les prestó el padrastro de Levi. La habitación era de tonos crudos, al abrir la puerta se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas, un sofá grande y varios cuadros decorativos, del otro lado estaban la cama matrimonial y la puerta que daba al baño.

Una vez que Levi se despejo se encontró con Petra sentada tomando té.

\- Buenos días – dijo Petra con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – se notaba un tono decaído en su voz.

\- Levi, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Paso algo tan pronto? Apenas ayer no casamos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- El "tenemos que hablar" nunca es bueno – ella sonrió.

\- Quiero que aclaremos esto.

\- ¿Aclarar qué?

\- Siéntate – le señalo para que tomara asiento frente a ella – Yo siempre te quise mucho. Cuando salimos tu madre estaba feliz… Y cuando decidimos que nos casaríamos tu madre pensó que éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero igual dijo que nos apoyaría. Todos pensaron que éramos muy jóvenes para tal compromiso.

\- ¿A qué va todo esto?

\- Que tenía razón.

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?

\- Déjame que termine – hizo una pausa – La situación en mi casa siempre fue bastante tensa con mi madre que se dedicaba a la bebida pero ahora ella intenta cambiar. Cuando apareciste tú estaba muy feliz, me cuidaste y cuando todo estaba mal en mi casa tu madre me abrió sus puertas. Cuando dijiste que querías casarte conmigo y sacarme de esa casa estaba feliz porque te quería mucho y no soportaba mi hogar… El tiempo en el que nos separamos te extrañe mucho porque te quiero de verdad. Pero luego que volviste todo continuo donde lo dejamos y nos casamos como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Nada paso.

\- Si paso… Me di cuenta de que tenían razón, todos. Que éramos muy jóvenes. Míranos yo tengo dieciocho años y tú todavía no los cumples. Al principio te querías casar conmigo para sacarme de donde vivía y darme una familia pero después te casaste conmigo por despecho.

\- No es cierto. Me casé contigo porque te quiero.

\- No hay necesidad de mentirnos. No te estoy reclamando nada. Pero esta es la realidad. También tengo la culpa. Yo me casé contigo porque creí que era lo que quería y no es así. Porque tú no me amas. No es conmigo con quien quieres estar ¿O me equivoco? – Levi no respondía, solo se limito a mirarla – Di algo.

\- Creo que es un poco tarde para esto ¿No? Ya estamos casados.

\- No lo estamos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No crees que fue raro el hecho de que tu madre no haya intentando hablar contigo para que no te cases tan rápido? ¿O qué todos nuestro amigos de un día para el otro hayan aceptado nuestra decisión sin un "pero"?

\- Sigo sin entender – esta vez su voz demandaba una explicación.

\- Que no nos casamos, lo que firmaste no era por el casamiento y quien nos caso no estaba habilitado.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - en aquel momento Levi sintió como si le sacaran un gran peso de encima.

\- Quería ver qué pasaba. Si después de aceptar todo cambiaría o seguiría igual. Tenía la idea estúpida que después de casarnos volvería mágicamente ese afecto que sentíamos por ambos. Creí que de repente todo mejoraría… Porque yo sé que te quiero mucho pero no sé si te amo.

\- ¿Y ahora? Para que hicimos todo esto.

\- Para que también tú te dieras cuenta. Pude verlo en tu rostro. Se notaba tu tristeza cuando aceptaste. Tú me quieres, eso lo sé pero amas a alguien más ¿No?

\- No.

\- No mientas – Petra lo miro a los ojos – Quiero que ahora seamos amigos.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por mentirte y engañarte con la farsa del matrimonio? – dijo con un tono burlón.

\- En parte pero gracias por no dejar que cometa estupideces.

\- Sé que eres impulsivo. Y no sabes bien como expresarte en palabras pero sé que eres un buen hombre… Dentro de una hora Rico vendrá a buscarme – Levi asintió – el hotel solo lo reserve hasta mañana ¿Por qué no te quedas a relajarte un poco? – Petra se levanto y paso por atrás de él – Deberías pensar que quieres para tu vida y a quién.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Ahora estaba solo. Él y sus pensamientos. Cuando despertó aquel día pensó que sería horrible y que todo era su culpa por ser tan impulsivo. Ya se había imaginado a futuro con el ceño más fruncido de lo que ya puede ponerlo e intentando fingir una sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal a Petra. La verdad es que tenía suerte de la gente que lo rodeaba y sentía que no los merecía.

Durante ese día no hizo mucho más que dar vueltas por la habitación investigando los rincones, salió a dar vueltas por la zona para matar el aburrimiento y finalmente volvió para descansar, la única razón por la que dio vueltas toda el día fue para despejar su mente y no de Petra y el falso matrimonio en el que todos se habían complotado contra él. No dejaba de pensar en Eren, no solo por lo último que paso. Había algo más que lo inquietaba, como si intentara acordarse de algo y cuando lo estaba por hacer se olvidará.

Ya se había hecho de noche entre tantas vueltas que dio y sin más que hacer se acostó con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza. A los pocos minutos logro quedarse dormido.

(…)

" _¿No lo recuerdas?" "¿No te acuerdas de mí?" "La gente suele olvidarme"_

\- Esas frases… ¿Por qué estoy recordando eso? – Acababa de despertar – ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo para sí mismo levantándose de la cama. Tomo el reloj en su mano y vio que eran las 3 de la madrugada. Se dio vuelta e intento seguir durmiendo.

.

.

.

.

 _\- ¡Levi! – se acerco un niño de unos nueve años._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo algo seco_

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí solito?- se sentó al lado._

 _\- Nada._

 _\- ¡Pero hoy es Navidad!_ _– Dijo_ _con una mirada que parecía irradiar luz propia – ¿Por qué estás sentado en la vereda de tu casa?_

 _Levi solo bufo para luego contestar – Yo debería preguntarte a ti por qué es que estas aquí. ¿Por qué no estás en el hogar? Es medianoche._

 _\- ¡Quería saludarte! – Eren lo miro detenidamente un momento y se dio cuenta de un golpe que tenía Levi en la cara – ¿Qué te paso ahí?_

 _\- ¡Nada que te interese niño! ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a hablarme? Ya te dije que no me gusta que me molesten._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Mejor ve al hogar antes de que alguno de los encargados se den cuenta que no estás y se enojen contigo._

 _\- ¡Todavía no quiero volver!_ _– Inflo_ _los cachetes que mostraban un color rosado – Quiero estar un poco más contigo. Me agradas… ¿Acaso no te agrado?_

 _\- Mmm…_

 _\- ¿Mmm? – lo miro curioso._

 _\- Solo un poco – miro con detenimiento un pequeño paquete que tenía Eren en las manos – ¿Tu regalo de Navidad? – su rostro mostraba algo de tristeza._

 _\- ¡No!_ _– Dijo_ _sonriendo – Esto…_

 _Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el padre de Levi lo llamo de un grito desde la casa para que entrara._

 _\- ¡Tengo que irme!_

 _\- ¡Espera!_ _– Lo_ _sujeto de la mano – ¡Es tuyo! – le dio el paquete, a lo que Levi solo lo miro sorprendido – ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Eren le sonrió y le dio un beso en el mejilla para luego irse._

 _Cuando Eren se fue. Levi entro a su casa para volver a su realidad. Una en la que tenía un padre que golpeaba constantemente a su madre, en que ningún día era feliz, una en la que su padre vivía ebrio y su madre con miedo. Su único amigo era Eren, aquel niño que tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto, él hacía las cosas más llevaderas. Cuando entro a su habitación abrió el regalo, era un autito de carreras._

 _(…)_

 _A los pocos días lo vio de nuevo, esta vez fue él a buscarlo. Estaba jugando en el patio. Eren vivía en un hogar de niños huérfanos. Lo encontro sentado solo en el césped mientras veía como otros jugaban._

 _\- ¡Eren! – el nombrado se dio vuelta y le sonrió._

 _\- Levi – él se levanto para abrazarlo – ¡Te extrañe!_

 _\- Ni que fuéramos los mejores amigos – lo miro por un momento – ¿Cómo sabías? – Eren lo observo confundido – Sobre mi cumpleaños._

 _\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Levi se limito a mirarlo – Tu me lo dijiste. La primera vez que te vi en el patio de juegos de tu escuela, el día que me había perdido… Fue fácil acordarme – decía mientras juagaba con los dedos – porque es el mismo día que Navidad._

 _\- Gracias – Eren asintió sonrojado – ¿Por qué no juegas con los demás?_

 _\- No les agrado, dicen que soy raro. Además no puedo jugar a las mismas cosas que ellos._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso._

 _\- Es mi pierna… ¡Esta!_ _– Señalo_ _la pierna derecha – Me lastime hace poco no puedo moverla mucho. Puedo caminar bien y no me duele pero si me pongo a correr por mucho tiempo me duele un poco y no me deja hacer nada… Es por eso que no juegan conmigo… Puede que sea por eso que no quieran adoptarme._

 _\- No creo que sea por eso. Además tu pierna va a sanar pronto._

 _\- Es que hace unos días escuche a uno de los adultos decir que es muy probable que nadie me adopte porque no era como los demás, que si eran sanos._

 _\- Esas son tonterías… no tienes nada de malo y tu pierna sanará pronto – Eren sonrió._

 _(…)_

 _Los días iban pasando y tanto Levi como Eren se había hecho amigos. De los dos quien más hablaba era, claro, Eren. A Levi le gustaba escucharlo. Con el tiempo Levi empezó a abrirse más a él. Al principio costaba sacarle algunas palabras pero luego se volvió más accesible. Incluso llego a contarle lo que pasaba en su casa. Con Eren todo era diferente, era más cálido y su sonrisa era hermosa. Nunca lo dijo pero su sonrisa le gustaba tanto como su color de ojos._

 _Un buen día la madre de Levi hablo con él y le dio la noticia que tanto esperaba, finalmente se había separado de su padre. Empezarían de nuevo. Pero le dijo que se iban a mudar. Ella consiguió un trabajo en otro lugar y debían irse. Levi estaba feliz de no tener que ver a su padre pero no quería alejarse de Eren, durante todo un año fue su amigo, el primero que tuvo. Cuando se lo conto Eren se puso muy triste e incluso lloro pidiéndole que se quedará pero no había opción. El día que se iba a ir Eren fue a buscarlo a la casa para despedirse. Lo último que escucho de él fue "La gente suele olvidarme" "Por favor no te olvides de mí, yo nunca lo haré". Levi asintió, él no iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente o eso pensó._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Algunos años después_

 _\- ¡Hola!_

 _\- Hola… ¿Tú…?_

 _\- Eren – le sonreí – ¿Qué haces aquí solo?_

 _\- Espero._

 _\- ¿Esperas…?_

 _\- ¡Eres muy curioso y apenas te conozco!_

 _\- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?_

 _\- ¿Qué? Yo te conocía._

 _\- No importa – su voz sonaba triste – La gente suele olvidarme – susurro para sí mismo. La verdad…_

(…)

Levi se levanto agitado. Ahora todo tenía más sentido. El por qué cuando conoció a Eren, él lo trataba como si lo conociera. Levi lo conocía de antes y lo quería. En aquel tiempo no era el mismo amor, era obvio, solo eran unos pequeños pero eran amigos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaste a leer este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Comentario:**

 **Misuiro:** ¡Gracias por todos tus comentarios! A mi parecer también fue lindo lo que hizo Eren porque fue por amor. Y Erwin cejas locas hizo de las suyas aunque nuevamente en el nombre del "amor", yo tampoco puedo odiarlo. Y Levi es bastante impulsivo pero por suerte todo le salió bien… en cierta forma. Es hora de que empiece a buscar la manera de recuperar a Eren. Besosssss.

 **Notas:**

Al final hice algo bueno por Levi y no lo casé. Sé que fue algo random con eso de la boda pero esto ya estaba planeado.

Por fin cumplí y traje un capítulo durante la semana. El próximo capítulo lo público el fin de semana, lo más probable es que sea el domingo ¡Cada vez falta menos para el final!

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

 **Besos de colores y gracias por el apoyo que me dan.**


	9. Capítulo 9: En nombre del amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/ ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (si leyeron el capítul seguro lo sabrán)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma  NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva / ¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas.

Los **comentarios** de aquellos que tienen cuenta los contesto como siempre en privado, quien me dejo el comentario y no tiene cuenta - Misuiro\- contesto al final, en las notas.

 **-SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO** La historia de acá sigue antes de la boda hasta llegar a ella-

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: En nombre del amor**

 **POV Eren**

 _Cuando tenía nueve años iba a pasar la primera Navidad en aquel lugar, el "Hogar Elliot", estuve en otro sitio antes pero lo clausuraron por no cumplir con las normas, en donde estaba antes no se festejaban las fiestas, no se festejaba nada, sin embargo no eran malos solo eran avaros. No gastaban en nosotros y si no nos quejábamos entonces no pasaba nada. Estaba feliz porque me darían mi primer regalo desde que mis padres murieron. Cuando lo recibí no lo abrí al instante, decidí ir a ver a Levi. Lo conocía hace casi nada y no sé porque me había agradado tan rápido, y eso que él era algo antipático. Tal vez fue porque a diferencia de los otros niños no me dio la espalda o me dijo que era extraño. Estaba ansioso no solo por mi regalo sino porque quería ser el primero en saludarlo por su cumpleaños. Cuando estaba llegando a su casa escuche una discusión muy fuerte y luego lo vi salir, espere unos minutos antes de acercarme y luego fui hacía él. Me senté a su lado y conversamos un rato. Se veía triste y no quería verlo así, era su cumpleaños. Cuando vio lo que tenía en mi mano se me ocurrió regalárselo. Después de todo yo quería darle algo pero no tenía con que comprarlo. No dude un segundo y se lo regale. El momento en que había recibido aquel regalo estaba feliz pero no tanto como cuando se lo regale a él._

 _Me hice muy amigo de Levi, para mí era muy importante. Era el único que me hablaba o que estaba conmigo sin burlarse. Incluso me defendía si alguien me decía algo o si me miraban mal. El día que se marcho fue muy triste para mí._

 _A los doce años conocí a Hanji, ella fue quien me saco de ahí y fue mi tutora. Si ella no me hubiera llevado seguramente aún estaría ahí. Después de todo no quieren a un niño crecido para una familia y mucho menos a alguien con mi condición._

 _A los catorce años vi a Levi sentado en uno de los escalones del Instituto de la misma manera en que lo vi cuando lo busque en su casa. Y me acerque a hablarle._

 _\- ¡Hola!_

 _Él me miro y luego de analizarme por un minuto me respondió – Hola… ¿Tú…?_

 _\- Eren – le sonreí – ¿Qué haces aquí solo?_

 _\- Espero._

 _\- ¿Esperas…?_

 _\- ¡Eres muy curioso y apenas te conozco!_

 _\- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?_

 _\- ¿Qué? Yo te conocía._

 _\- No importa – su voz sonaba triste – La gente suele olvidarme – susurro para mí mismo. La verdad…_

 _Antes de decir algo más aparecieron sus amigos a buscarlo y ahí estaba ella, Petra. Cuando llegaron no cruzamos ninguna palabra más, solo se fue con ellos._

(…)

Ya habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Levi me dejo como si yo fuera un servicio de acompañante. Así que no tenía mejor idea que dedicarme a la bebida y que las personas que quisieran tomaran mi cuerpo… Claro que eso solo fue una idea. Se me había cruzado por la cabeza salir a beber algo y acostarme con la primer persona que se me cruzara pero el hecho de sentir en mi cuerpo las manos de alguien más me daba nauseas y no sé si era porque le debía un fidelidad ciega a Levi, a pesar de todo lo que paso, o por la experiencia que tuve con el imbécil de Nile. Después de analizar lo desastrosa que era mi vida no tenía muchas opciones. Así que decidí dejar de ver la pared y volver a hablar antes que a Hanji le dé un ataque. No era justo que yo siga deprimido en mi habitación mientras que Levi seguía con su vida, su novia y futura boda. Tenía que levantarme y hacer algo aunque no sabía bien qué hacer, por lo menos iba a salir a ver personas caminar. Cuando salí a la calle cruce por el parque que estaba cerca de mi casa y me encontré con una pareja que me pidió que les saque una foto juntos, era como si el destino se burlara de mí en mi propia cara. Después de tomarles la dichosa foto cambié de rumbo y lo siguiente que vi fue a unos novios recién casados saliendo de una Iglesia. No duré ni media hora en la calle que ya estaba volviendo a casa. Por lo menos tenía voluntad de salir adelante.

 **Fin del POV**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Los días siguieron transcurriendo normales, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la graduación, así que los chicos disfrutaban de un poco de paz. Armin y Eren habían vuelto a hablar, y Mikasa siguió acosando a Eren como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Un día Mikasa llego a la casa de Eren histérica. Cuando lo vio le pregunto si era cierto lo que Levi le dijo, qué él tenía relaciones con otras personas por dinero. Antes aquello él quedo perplejo nunca pensó que Levi diría algo y menos a Mikasa, que a pesar de ser su hermanastra no la soportaba mucho. No tuvo más remedio que decirle toda la verdad, no quería perder su amistad con ella aunque incluso si esa fuera cierto no la perdería. La verdad es que cuando ella llego a la casa de él se veía molesta por el simple hecho de pensar que Eren podría haber tenido sexo con muchas otras personas pero a la vez quería preguntar secretamente cuánto salía la hora.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 _El día de la boda_

Eren sabía que ese día sería la boda de Levi y Petra, por tal motivo sus ganas de hacer algo se habían ido a la mierda. Cuando miro su reloj se dio cuenta que ya eran más de las once así que decidió levantarse de la cama. Bajo por las escaleras esperando encontrarse con Hanji pero no la vio por ningún lado, en cambio se encontró con Erwin sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo tele.

\- ¿Y Hanji?

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días… ¿Y Hanji?

\- Está en la escuela dándole clases a los reprobados.

\- ¿Usted no debería hacer lo mismo? – dijo acercándose al sofá.

\- No. A los pocos que les fue mal en mi curso les di un trabajo práctico para que no tuvieran que volver en las vacaciones.

\- ¿Y por qué esta aquí en mi casa?

\- Hanji me pidió que me quedará para ver como estabas.

\- Ya veo – Eren se dio vuelta para irse pero Erwin lo tomo de la muñeca y lo sentó en sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? – Intento soltarse del agarre pero Erwin lo sostenía muy fuerte de la cintura, cansado de hacer fuerza se quedo quieto - ¿Va a soltarme?

\- No por ahora… ¿Cuándo me darás una oportunidad?

\- Ya empezó de nuevo con sus bromas.

\- ¿De veras piensas qué cada vez que te pedía una oportunidad era una broma? Tú me gustas – empezó a besar la espalda de Eren – demasiado.

\- Yo no…

\- Puedo hacer que te enamores de mi y te olvides por quien sea que estés así. Puedo hacer que te olvides de él, de Levi.

\- ¿Cómo sabe?

\- Se nota en tus ojos, ya no tienen el mismo brillo.

\- ¿El mismo brillo? – esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto en que momento Erwin lo acostó en el sofá y se puso sobre él.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

\- Yo… ya no sé si creo en el amor.

\- Haré que creas – Erwin intento besarlo pero Eren lo aparto y corrió a su cuarto.

Cuando subió no tuvo mejor idea que ir a refugiarse en su cama, como si fuera un niño ¿Por qué esa situación le había resultado tan intimidante? Incluso había estado desnudo en la ducho con Mikasa y no había tenido la necesidad de correr, claro que si había sido vergonzoso. Enterró su cara en la almohada hasta que sintió que abrían su puerta y sentaba a su lado.

\- Lamento haberte asustado – poso su mano en la cintura de Eren – No tienes que decir nada si no quieres. Pero tienes que saber que no me voy a rendir contigo – Erwin se levanto para irse.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte? – Su cabeza todavía estaba en la almohada – ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo un rato más?

\- Puedo quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

Erwin se había sentado al lado de él en la cama. Ya había pasado más de media hora desde eso, pensó que todavía se sentía incomodo por tal razón le toco en el hombro pero se dio cuenta que se quedo dormido. Se acerco más a él para apreciar su rostro de cerca y pudo notar que estuvo llorando.

\- Seguramente es por ese estúpido – acaricio el rostro de Eren – Te llevaré lejos para que te olvides de él. Nunca más nadie se acercara a ti.

Todo lo que había pasado en esos tiempos fue favorecedor para Erwin. Sabía de la novia de Levi pero no sabía que se iban a casar tan rápido, punto para él. Ahora Eren estaba solo y con el corazón roto. Él sabía que estaba vulnerable por tal razón se sentía triunfante, solo necesitaba demostrarle que nunca lo dejaría solo y que podía amarlo como él se lo merecía. Tenía todo planeado, pensaba llevarlo a otro distrito con la escusa de que necesitaba despejarse pero la verdad es que él esperaba que Eren acepte quedarse ahí con él, no quería que volviera, no iba a arriesgarse con Levi, si él se arrepentía volvería por Eren y eso es lo último que quería. Porque en nombre del amor que sentía por él haría cualquier cosa.

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaste a leer este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Comentario:**

 **Misuiro:** Sabes que al principio planeaba hacer que se casaran y de ahí hacer un salto temporal pero después dije no. No es muy normal que chicos tan jóvenes se casen aunque si vi que suele pasar en Estados Unidos (tal vez no muy a menudo pero si). Por eso lo descarte. Y ahora Levi tiene un poco más de posibilidades de recuperar a Eren, claro que no va a pasar por la puerta y simplemente lo va a perdonar. No quiero hacerlo sufrir tanto pero sí que se dé cuenta de su error e intente recuperarlo. Eren chibi es como yo nadie lo recuerda. Muchas gracias como siempre por tu hermoso comentario.

 **Notas:**

Solo quería aclarar que cuando Eren menciona "su condición" se refiere a que él puede concebir bebés –Mpreg–

Esa situación del Eren sacándole la foto a una pareja me paso a mi – que tristeza – No recuerdo que más pero sé que puse varias cositas que me sucedieron a mí a lo largo del fic.

Al final si pude publicar en la semana (no creo que se repita). El próximo capítulo lo público el fin de semana, lo más probable el domingo. Puede que solo queden dos o tres capítulos más y se librarán de mi. No publico en la semana porque quiero subir el último capítulo de "Sanatorio de Almas"

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

 **Besos de colores y gracias por el apoyo que me dan.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Juguemos

**Lamento no haber subido antes el capítulo es que no estaba inspirada además que en la semana había actualizado un fic que me faltaba y no tuve mucho tiempo (no solo por el fic que actualice sino por otras cosas). De hecho lo escribí el domingo pero estaba para dormirse. Por lo menos no va a ser tan aburrido el que logre terminar de escribir hoy –Creo–**

 **Todavía no conteste los reviews, ahorita me paso a contestar.** **Muchas gracias a quienes siempre comentan, de verdad me hace feliz que se tomen el tiempo de hacerlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/ ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (si leyeron el capítul seguro lo sabrán)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma  NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva / ¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas.

Los **comentarios** de aquellos que tienen cuenta los contesto como siempre en privado, quien me dejo el comentario y no tiene cuenta - ƸӜƷ  Misuiro ƸӜƷ - contesto al final, en las notas.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 **SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO** Solo hay una partecita en cursiva que sería como los pensamientos de esa persona. Y el capítulo comienza con un POV de Eren (punto de vista).  Con respecto a Erwin se supone que Eren ya le contó por quién estaba tan deprimido... ya qué en este capítulo Erwin habla sobre el casamiento de Levi con Eren.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Juguemos**

 **POV Eren**

¿Cómo explicar esta semana? Solo habían pasado unos cuatro días desde la dichosa boda de Levi y pase de estar deprimido, a confundido y feliz.

Estaba algo deprimido por el casamiento de Levi, no creí que siguiera con la boda después de lo que paso, así que estaba preparado para derramar todas las lagrimas que había guardado pero el hecho que Erwin estuviera aquí ese día me hizo sentir más tranquilo. Sentir que alguien te quiere de esa forma es realmente agradable. El poco tiempo que estuve con Levi como pareja no me demostraba mucho afecto aunque lo entiendo, desde que lo conocí siempre fue así, es increíble que en tanto tiempo mantenga la misma cara de pocos amigos y pueda incluso tener el mundo a sus pies, porque siempre fue así, podía tener todo lo que quisiera, como el amor de Petra, el mío, amigos, buenas notas, compañeros que querían ser como él y chicas que querías salir con él, era como si no necesitara hacer nada para tener todo. Claro que su vida no era perfecta pero el infeliz lo parecía en todo su esplendor. Tal vez era eso, estuve tanto tiempo cegado por lo que veía en él… ¡Oh vamos Jaeger! Solo quieres engañarte para no admitir que sigues tan enamorado de él como hace tiempo. Tampoco puedo pedirme a mí mismo olvidar en unos días a quién fue tan importante en mi vida. Si soy sincero no creo que pueda amar a Erwin como a ese enano mal hablado del que me enamore pero darle una oportunidad en el futuro puede ser una opción. Él me ofrece mucho a cambio de nada aún sabiendo lo que siento por Levi. Erwin se arriesga por mí de una manera que nadie hizo, tal vez sea el plan b de mi vida. Aunque no lo crean todo esto que relate no tiene que ver con mi confusión, la confusión fue ver a Levi al frente de mi casa dos días después de la boda ¿No se suponía que estaría en su Luna de Miel? No hable con él, solo lo observe desde la ventana de mi cuarto y se veía algo enfermo o tal vez loco, después de todo lo vi mover la boca como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Me tentaba la idea de salir afuera y abrazarlo por un segundo pero luego recordé todo lo que paso entre nosotros. Es increíble que siga siendo tan ingenuo pero creo que si me pidiera perdón con el corazón es muy probable que lo perdonaría porque después de todo el sigue siendo el único en mi vida. Aún así sigo preguntándome que hacía por aquí. Y ahora la parte feliz de estos días, lo que me hizo cambiar un poco el humor, es saber que mi tutora Hanji está embarazada. Apenas son tres meses y a ella no se le nota mucho pero está muy contento y más loca de lo normal. El padre del futuro bebé, Moblit, ofreció llevarla unos cuantos días de vacaciones para que se relaje y después de mirarme por más de una hora pensando si era seguro dejar a alguien emocionalmente inestable como yo y de tener mis respuesta de "Juro que no va a pasar nada malo y me voy a comportar" Hanji acepto ir, arreglo todo lo que necesitaba y se fue, no sin antes intentar convencerme de ir con ellos porque según ella era muy triste pasar las fiestas solo aunque la verdad no tenía nada que festejar, además ¿Qué haría yo en medio de una pareja? Eran sus vacaciones no las mías.

 **Fin del POV**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Eran las siete de la mañana y Eren acababa de abrir los ojos. Claro que con el frío que hacía las ganas de levantarse eran casi nulas.

\- Estoy tan terriblemente solo… Nunca creí decir esto pero creo que extraño las tonterías que hacía Hanji – se dio media vuelta en la cama cuando escucho el timbre. No pensaba bajar pero el timbre volvió a sonar y pensar en que alguien estaba muriéndose de frio abajo hizo que se levantará. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, mientras estaba cubierto por una de sus colchas. Cuando vio quien era abrió la puerta, ya era costumbre que él fuera a verlo y por eso no se sorprendió – ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?

\- Maldición Eren, no solo el clima es frío sino que tu también.

\- Lo siento, es que a esta hora de la mañana no funciono correctamente. Entra – se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Erwin? Hanji no está, se fue con su novio.

\- Lo sé, también se lo de su futuro bebé… Lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez tú también te mereces unas vacaciones con tu novio.

\- No tengo novio y mucho menos dinero, lo único que tengo es lo que Hanji me dejo para no morir de hambre y pagar las cuentas.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? Aquí tienes uno.

\- No, gracias - _¡Oh Dios! Ahora lo entiendo todo si te haces el difícil puede que te busquen pero si vas toda la vida detrás de alguien es probable que te boten como comida pasada._

\- No pierdo las esperanzas – lo miro por un momento – Si tienes tanto frio puedo meterme a la cama contigo pero para que funcione mejor, eso de pasarnos calor, tienes que desnudarte – se acerco a Eren – Si quieres te ayudo.

\- No – se empezaba a notar un pequeño rubor en las mejillas – Estoy bien así.

Eren camino hasta el sofá para sentarse. Al segundo Erwin se sentó al lado de él.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de este sofá? ¿No fue aquí donde hicimos el amor?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Eso fue en sus sueños.

\- Yo lo vi tan real – se acerco más a Eren para abrazarlo.

\- Todavía no sé que viene a hacer aquí.

\- Hanji me pidió que viniera de vez en cuando. No le gusta que estés solo en casa y a mí tampoco. Con respecto a la propuesta del viaje ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- ¿Lo dice en serio?

\- Claro que sí. Te iba a llevar a visitar otro distrito pero pensaba en llevarte a Rose.

\- ¿Rose? ¡Ese lugar queda en otro país!

\- Lo sé… Es un lugar hermoso con clima cálido. Quiero llevarte allí.

\- Lo siento, creo que no.

\- Entonces si te parece lejos puedo llevarte al distrito Silas, es un lugar turístico y…

\- La verdad es que no quiero ir a ningún lado por ahora.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es por mí?

\- No es por eso.

\- ¿Por Levi? – Eren no dijo nada – Eren, el ya se casó. Está pasando su luna de miel con su mujer y planeando un futuro junto a ella, es hora que te olvides de él. No quiero ser cruel pero hay cosas que tal vez él quiera y tú no puedas darle… Como una familia.

\- No creo que no quieras ser cruel – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – pero si puedo darle… una familia – esa última palabra la murmuro.

\- ¿Qué dices? – lo miro sorprendido.

\- Que puedo concebir… Pensé que Hanji se lo había mencionado.

\- Por más irresponsable o loca que parezca Hanji nunca habla de más. En los únicos momentos que habla de más es cuando lo hace a propósito porque cree que puede ayudar a alguien – hizo una pausa – ¿Sabes? Es bueno que confíes en mí para decirme eso.

\- Creí que lo sabía… Además todo el Instituto lo sabe ¿Por qué usted no?

\- ¿Te han molestado por eso?

\- Un poco. Me había olvidado de eso. Por momentos quisiera irme para siempre de aquí, lo mejor que me paso fue Hanji. Mis amigos también pero son… algo complicados.

\- Eso es una gran noticia.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El que puedas concebir porque quiere decir que ahora podré tener hijos y el hecho que quieras irte de aquí porque puede que pienses en mi oferta, el viaje lo podemos extender para toda la vida.

\- Ya le dije que no se haga ilusiones.

\- Escúchame – deshizo el abrazo y sostuvo su cara – Es hora que dejes atrás a Levi así como él lo hizo contigo y yo puedo ayudarte – Eren se levanto del sofá y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

\- Tengo sueño. Me voy a la cama.

A Erwin le gustaban muchas cosas de Eren, una de ellas era su inocencia y como se sonrojaba, pero lo que más le atraía de él era su forma de cambiar de tema o esquivar su pregunta porque cuando hacía eso era porque tenía dudas o por vergüenza. Y el simple hecho de que Eren tenga dudas era suficiente para que él pueda ganarse un lugar en su vida.

(…)

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Eren no volvió a bajar. Y obvio el no planeaba irse de ahí, de ser posible quería pasar la noche en esa casa. Se había recostado en el sofá esperando como un animal que acecha su presa cuando escucho el timbre. Al ver que no bajaba decidió abrir.

\- ¿Levi? – dijo con una notable sorpresa en su rostro – ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

\- Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo – lo miro detenidamente – ¿Dónde está Eren? Necesito hablar con él.

\- Él no está – Levi intento empujarlo a un costado para entrar – Te dije que no está.

\- No te creo… No creo nada de ti.

\- Tranquilo pequeño ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Levi tomo su celular y marco un número al segundo de hacerlo el celular de Erwin sonó.

\- Es una estupidez creer que por el simple hecho de poner en privado un número uno no puedo averiguar quién es el que lo llama. Hay maneras de averiguarlo – ante ello Erwin sonrió.

\- Bien por ti enano. Felicitaciones ¿Quieres qué te de un premio o algo por el estilo?

\- Quiero que me des a Eren y quiero que te alejes de él ¡Tú fuiste el causante de toda esta mierda!

\- No me quieras culpar a mí por tu estupidez. Yo no fui quien confió en un extraño. Aunque no fue una completa mentira, yo solo la exagere.

\- Eso ya no me importa.

\- Parecía importarte bastante varios días atrás. Al fin de cuentas te casaste.

\- No me casé… Déjame entrar, voy a hablar con él y tú volverás por donde viniste.

\- Te dije que no está. Se fue con Hanji. Es por eso que estoy aquí, cuidando su casa.

\- Volveré.

\- ¡No lo harás!

\- No pienso olvidarme de él, no otra vez. Así que si quieres jugar adelante, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganarme – luego de decir eso Levi dio la vuelta y se fue.

\- Como quieras. Juguemos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaste a leer este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Comentario:**

 **Misuiro:** Un mega gracias por tus comentarios… No fui más cruel porque no pude con Eren. Aunque más que tristeza me dio un poco de humor esas escenas en donde Eren había salido para distraerse (soy tan mala)…. Pero bueno tenía que ser. Y te prometo que lo voy a compensar. Vamos a intentar dejar un poquito la tristeza de lado y darle amor a Eren.

 **Notas:**

Bueno, para los que estaban pidiendo que Levi se dé cuenta de lo que Erwin hacía, ahí lo tienen. Ahora Levi si va a pelear por Eren.

El próximo capítulo lo público el fin de semana, lo más probable el domingo. En caso de no poder hacerlo voy a poner en el título (como ya hice) cuando lo público pero seguro no me tardo mucho... ¡OMG! Si tuviera que escribir para vivir estaría muerta hace tiempo.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

 **Besos de colores y gracias por el apoyo que me dan.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Te quiero de vuelta

**Todavía no conteste los reviews, ahorita me paso a contestar.** **Muchas gracias a quienes siempre comentaron!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/ ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (si leyeron el capítul seguro lo sabrán)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma  NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva / ¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas.

 **Notas:** Al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Te quiero de vuelta**

 **POV Erwin**

No me esperaba que aquel enano volviera por Eren y mucho menos que no esté casado. Debería de estar enojado o asustado por el hecho de tener nuevamente a Levi en la puerta preguntando por Eren, pero no es así. El día en que supuestamente se celebraba su boda, Eren me contó lo que había pasado, claro que suprimió los detalles de por qué habían terminado de una manera tan cruda pero eso no quita que Levi lo dejo de una manera bastante cruel. Conozco a Eren, se que en un momento dice una cosa y después sale con otra. Lo mismo es con sus sentimientos, puede querer volver con alguien o perdonarlo pero si está resentido es probable que haga todo lo contrario a lo que siente. Por eso mismo no tengo miedo. Levi puede decir lo que sea, incluso puede decirle que fui yo quien le conto sobre lo que hizo y es muy poco probable que le crea. Después de todo es un ser humano y la herida que Levi le dejo aún no cicatriza. A Eren la vida le dio varias patadas en el culo y una persona así puede decidir dejar de luchar, y estar con Levi fue toda una lucha pero conmigo no es así.

 **Fin del POV**

(…)

A los pocos minutos que Levi se fue Erwin se dirigió a la habitación de Eren para cerciorar que estuviera durmiendo, cuando abrió la puerta pudo notar un pequeño bulto envuelto con una colcha. Decidió entrar y dio la vuelta para poder aprecia el rostro de Eren, se quedo unos minutos estático al costado de la cama, mientras lo observaba. Verlo de esa manera tan desprotegido solo lo hacía querer tenerlo para él y la imagen que tenía no ayudaba en nada, tenía sus mejillas rosadas y su boca estaba entreabierta. Se había prometido no hacer nada indebido pero el hecho de tenerlo ahí servido en bandeja era más tentador que nunca, por eso no dudo un segundo en acercarse a él y robarle un beso, quería apropiarse de esos labios y que solo sean de él. Después de pensarlo se metió a la cama con él. Es probable que Eren se enojara pero eso era algo para discutir luego, mientras tanto aprovecharía el momento.

(…)

A las once de la mañana Eren empezó a despertarse, intento moverse pero noto unos brazos que lo rodeaban. Se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Erwin acostado a su lado. Lo miro atentamente unos segundos e hizo lo que para él era algo impensado, acostó su cabeza en el pecho de Erwin y lo abrazo. Después de lo que él le había dicho sobre Levi pensó en que tal vez tenía razón. Era hora de avanzar y dejar de pensar en alguien, que según él, no iba a volver. Eren estaba apresurando las cosas pero Erwin podía ser aquel que le hiciera olvidar su apestosa vida, por lo menos por un momento o para siempre, porque podía llegar a aceptar su propuesta, sería mejor irse de aquel lugar y olvidar todo lo que vivió. A los pocos minutos de abrazarlo, Erwin empezó a removerse hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta que el castaño lo abrazaba esbozo una sonrisa y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, cosa que hizo que Eren se mueva.

\- ¿Te desperté?

\- No, ya había despertado hace un momento.

\- ¿Ya lo pensaste entonces? ¿Vas a darme una oportunidad? – dijo mientras atraía más su cuerpo e intensificaba el abrazo.

\- No… Por ahora no.

\- Y yo que me había ilusionado.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Creo que acepto ir contigo de viaje.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan rápido? – Eren deshizo el abrazo y se sentó en la cama.

\- Tuve un sueño.

\- ¿Un sueño? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

\- No tan así… Soñé que todos avanzaban en sus vidas, que todos seguían adelante y yo me quedaba atrás, como siempre. Todos seguían adelante, tenían un futuro, familia, trabajo y yo seguía aquí, estancado en la misma mierda de siempre. Esperando a…

\- ¿Levi?

\- Sí. Y no quiero que eso pase. No quiero ser el que espere por siempre. Pase casi nueve años de mi vida esperando por él.

\- ¿Nueve años? – Eren lo miro.

\- Sí, lo conozco hace tiempo – hizo una pausa – Por eso quiero salir de viaje unos pocos días, para pensar en mi. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero hacer. No sé si voy a estudiar algo o solo trabajar, después de todo Hanji tendrá un bebé y es seguro que vivirá con Moblit, probablemente se muden aquí… No puedo seguir ocupando esta habitación.

\- No digas eso. Hanji te quiere como a un hijo. Pero entiendo lo que dices. De hecho si quieres puedes vivir conmigo. Solo tengo una habitación pero la cama es grande.

\- No, gracias.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos? Por mi podemos irnos ya mismo si quieres.

\- El viernes estaría bien.

\- Todavía falta para el viernes, recién es martes ¿No te gustaría salir mañana temprano?

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

\- Solo quiero que te despejes un poco. Vamos ¿Qué dices?

\- Está bien ¿Iremos a Silas?

\- Sí, por ahora iremos a Silas.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Después de todo lo que había pasado Levi no confiaba en Erwin. Por esa misma razón cuando le cerró la puerta no se fue a su casa. Lo que hizo fue cruzarse al frente y entrar a una cafetería. Se sentó estratégicamente al lado de una ventana para observar si alguien salía de la casa. Había pasado más de una hora y no pasaba absolutamente nada ¿De todos modos qué esperaba? Estaba haciendo frío y era poco probable que saliera alguien, pero si Erwin solo estaba cuidando la casa no debería de quedarse mucho. Salió de la cafetería y siguió observando la casa unos minutos más, estaba por irse hasta que vio a aquel rubio salir solo. No desaprovecho la situación y volvió a tocar el timbre, esperando que lo que Erwin dijo sea una mentira. A los pocos segundo escucho un quejido y la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Levi?

\- Eren yo… - intento hablar pero el castaño cerro rápidamente la puerta – ¡Eren ábreme! Quiero hablar contigo.

\- No hay nada que hablar. Vete – estaba actuando como un niño, pero la verdad es que no tenía el valor para enfrentarse.

\- ¡Mocoso!

Levi conocía a Eren y sabía que no iba a ceder tan rápido.

\- ¿Sigues ahí?

\- No, ya me fui. No seas inmaduro y ábreme.

\- Mira quién habla de inmaduro. Vete por donde viniste.

Pasaron unos poco minutos y se había dejado de escuchar a Levi del otro lado. Eren abrió la puerta para cerciorarse que se fue. Al hacerlo pudo notar que se había ido. No entendía por qué tenía miedo de verlo. Hace tan solo unos días atrás pensaba en él y quería hablarle pero cuando apareció sintió miedo. Tal vez no era tan valiente como creía. Cuando se calmo subió a su cuarto exhausto, estaban por ser las doce del mediodía y aún tenía sueño. Una vez que entro sintió como alguien lo tomaba por detrás, haciendo que terminará tirado en el suelo.

\- Lo siento. No creí que fueras tan torpe y terminarás en el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo?… Quiero que te vayas.

\- No quiero irme – Levi intento ayudarlo para que se levantará pero Eren se alejo de él y se sentó en su cama dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – sus palabras sonaban vacías.

\- Te quiero de vuelta.

\- Es un poco imposible ahora. Te casaste.

\- Eso parecía ¿No? Pero no lo hice.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "eso parecía"?

\- Me casé o eso pensé. Resulto ser que solo era una farsa.

\- Ya veo – sonrió de costado – Aunque eso no cambia nada.

\- Lo cambia todo.

\- No. Tú me trataste mal y no me dejaste explicarte nada. Te fuiste y seguiste con tu vida, seguiste con tu boda, estabas dispuesto a casarte. El hecho de que haya sido una farsa no cambia nada. Porqué tú estabas dispuesto a casarte… Aún no entiendo por qué estás aquí.

\- Se que no me perdonarás tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Perdón? Ni siquiera pediste perdón. Tu orgullo no te deja pedir perdón.

\- ¡Perdóname! Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que me perdones. No me importa lo que hayas hecho.

\- ¿Lo que hice? Yo no hice nada ¿Sabes? Siempre me echaba la culpa de todo lo que pasaba. Pensé por mucho tiempo que no era lo suficiente bueno para ti. Pero yo no hice nada malo y lo que llegue a hacer lo haría otra vez porque fue para ayudar a alguien que quería mucho. Por fin me doy cuenta que soy demasiado para ti. Vete antes de que vuelva Erwin, solo fue a comprar algo para almorzar y volverá pronto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa con ese tipo? ¿Acaso sales con él? – Eren sonrió y se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Resulta que Erwin tiene el dinero suficiente para pagarme. Ya sabes, yo cobro muy caro y no creo que tú tengas lo suficiente para pasar una noche conmigo – hizo una pausa – Ahora vete – Levi se quedo estático, Eren le estaba pasando factura haciéndole recordar lo que le había dicho y no sabía exactamente como responder a eso.

\- No te creo.

\- Me da igual.

\- Voy a volver cuando estés más calmado.

\- Haz lo que quieras, de todos modos ya no estaré aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde irás?

\- Me voy con Erwin de viaje. No estaré aquí mañana.

Esa fue la última palabra que cruzaron antes de que Levi saliera de la casa.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Hablar con Eren fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Levi solo conocía esa parte buena y pura de él que al final termino rompiendo. Cuando salió estaba enojado, nada salió como creía. Era obvio que no iría como un idiota a sus brazos ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sin embargo eso no era lo que más le molestaba porque otra parte de él sabía que Eren no cedería rápidamente, lo que le molestaba es saber que Erwin estaba con él y que se irían de viaje. Estaba celoso y era la primera vez que lo admitía abiertamente, no era necesario ser un adivino para saberlo, con solo mirar su rostro era obvio. Estaba tan celoso que no dudo un minuto y término pidiendo ayuda a quien jamás pensó. A su odiosa hermanastra.

(…)

Había llegado hace unos treinta minutos a casa de Mikasa y le había pedido que intentara averiguar si era verdad que Eren se iba.

\- ¿Y? – dijo al ver a Mikasa entrar con su celular en la mano.

\- Es cierto se irá. Le pregunte si podíamos salir mañana y dijo que se iba a Silas. De hecho me pidió de favor que cuidará la casa mientras no esté. Hoy a la tarde iré para allá – en su voz se notaba el enojo – No puedo creerlo. Se irá con esa rubia.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo ¿Cómo puede ser que irá con ese tipo?

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Seguro que quiere irse para olvidarse de ti. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que en este momento solo se está dejando mimar por alguien porque se siente solo.

\- No necesita a nadie más. Fui a pedirle perdón y…

\- Y era previsible lo que iba a pasar ¿O qué? ¿Crees que puedes tratar mal a alguien un día e ir al siguiente y todo queda arreglado? Eres un estúpido… Eren no va por ahí vendiéndose como tú dijiste.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste. Es verdad que él tuvo sexo con alguien pero solo fue con una persona. Tú lo acusaste de estar acostándose con cualquiera que le pagará y no es así… ¿Te molestas no? – Levi la miro – Te molestas que tu no hayas sido el primero.

\- No tengo que decirte nada a ti.

\- Es cierto, no tienes que decirme nada. Pero se nota en tu rostro – se acerco y toco la mano de él – Y en todo tu cuerpo, tienes fiebre y no es porque te estés por enfermar. Eres un idiota… No, eres el rey de los idiotas Levi. Tú saliste con Petra por mucho tiempo, no sé si tuviste relaciones con ella o no, la verdad no me interesa en lo más mínimo. También se que estuviste saliendo con Eren a escondidas. Ahora dime algo ¿Acaso el te pregunto si tuviste sexo con ella? ¿Cuestiono tu vida sexual? – Mikasa lo miro detenidamente – Tu cara lo dice todo. Él no te pregunto nada. Él solo tuvo sexo con alguien a cambio de algo para ayudar a otra persona. Eren nunca tuvo sentimientos por nadie más que tú. Tú siempre fuiste el primero en su vida y en su lista de prioridades.

\- Lo sé – en su rostro se formo una sonrisa forzada – Acabo de darme cuenta hace poco.

\- ¿Vas a hacer algo para recuperarlo?

\- Claro que sí aunque no sé qué. Ya fui a disculparme y no salió bien. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no soy una persona expresiva y no sé cómo actuar en estos casos.

\- No es como si tuvieses que cantar un tema cursi en su ventana. A él le gusta cómo eres y eso es raro… Mira, prefiero que este contigo antes que con el señor Smith, aunque todo sería mejor si se queda conmigo. Así que si necesitas ayuda haré lo que sea.

\- Gracias… A pesar de ser una acosadora de tercera eres leal.

\- Leal solo con Eren, así que no te creas gran cosa. Lo que más me enoja es que este con ese tipo, si él necesitaba que alguien lo consuele lo podía hacer yo. Yo soy su otra opción no ese rubio. Ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste sobre lo que hizo Eren?

\- Erwin me lo dijo

\- ¿Smith? – grito – ¿Cómo pudo saber algo así? – soltó un suspiro – Hoy a la tarde iré a su casa. Odio la idea de que Eren sea infeliz.

\- ¿Por qué saliste con eso de repente?

\- Por qué él será infeliz sin ti. También te odio a ti pero más odio ver infeliz a Eren.

\- Que encanto de persona.

\- Tú no eres diferente a mí. Somos iguales y a veces necesitamos de un empujoncito para hacer las cosas bien. Dime una cosa ¿Cómo está Kuchel?

\- Está bien. No ha tenido ninguna recaída.

\- Me entere que el oncólogo que atendía a tu madre fue a prisión, creo que ahora está en su casa pero tiene prisión domiciliaría hasta el juicio.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Tenía relaciones con menores de edad a cambio de favores. Se aprovechaba de que necesitaban algo y él les ofrecía dárselos a cambio de sexo.

\- Que desagradable.

\- Sí, que desagradable y que lento eres.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ese tipo y le preguntas como consiguió las inyecciones para tu madre? – Levi la miro como diciendo "no me jodas" – Solo hazlo. Necesitas terminar de saber la verdad y tal vez así pelees por Eren como debe ser.

\- ¿Y dónde demonios se supone que vive el tipo?

\- Búscalo en Internet. Escribe su nombre, de seguro saldrá rápido. Estuvo en las noticias.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Mikasa llego a la casa de Eren, en aquel momento estaba solo. Erwin ya había sacado los pasajes para irse en tren al día siguiente y se había ido a preparar sus cosas. Fueron a la habitación y se sentaron a hablar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? – Eren la miro unos segundos, su expresión lo decía todo.

\- No. Pero creo que sería bueno alejarme de todo unos días.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

\- Volvemos el domingo así que no te preocupes, no me voy para siempre – dijo en tono de burla. Por su parte Mikasa vio el boleto de tren en la mesita de Eren y lo tomo en sus manos.

\- A ti no te gusta estar al lado del pasillo, te gusta estar al lado de la ventana.

\- Ese boleto es de Erwin, se quedara a dormir y saldremos juntos. El mío ya lo guarde, sabes cómo soy, siempre me olvido las cosas.

\- Eren me haces un favor.

\- Claro ¿Qué quieres?

\- Me haces un poco de té. Te esperaré aquí.

\- De acuerdo.

Cuando bajo, Mikasa tomo el boleto de Erwin y llamo la estación de tren. Del otro lado se escucho a una de las empleadas.

\- Buenas tardes, llamo para cancelar un viaje.

(…)

Después de irse de la casa de Eren decidió hacer otra visita. Fue directo a la casa de Levi para hablar con él. Cuando llego la atendió su madre, Kuchel, quien se sorprendió de verla ahí.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes Mikasa ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

\- ¿Se encuentra Levi? Necesito hablar con él.

\- Esta en su habitación. Llego hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro. Ya sabes dónde está su cuarto – dijo señalando la puerta que estaba a su derecha. Mikasa entro y se encontró con un Levi más callado de lo normal, mirando la pared. Se detuvo un momento y al ver eso le hizo recordar a Eren.

\- ¡Enano!

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? – su cabello le cubría los ojos.

\- Me enteré hace poco – hizo una pausa – Entonces ese tipo te lo dijo todo. Pensé que no soltaría la sopa y terminaría yo diciéndote la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – Mikasa se acerco.

\- Oh Dios mío – acerco más su rostro al de Levi – ¿Lloraste? Ahora si estoy preocupada ¿Acaso se acerca el fin del mundo? – Levi no respondió – ¿Vas a seguir así? Sintiendo lastima por ti.

\- No lo merezco. Él tenía razón. Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo en paz – no logro decir otra cosa que Mikasa le había dado un cachetazo.

\- ¡Idiota! Claro que tenía razón enano de jardín. No te lo mereces pero lamentablemente eres quien le hace feliz. Por más gruñón que seas, bajito, nada atractivo, con poco humor, entre muchas cosas más, él te ama – Levi miró sorprendido a Mikasa – Dime que no es amor, el que él te haya esperado por casi nueve años, que haya hecho todo lo que este a su alcance para que seas feliz. Ahora tú has algo y no importa que tanto te rechace, lo volverás a intentar para que él se feliz contigo.

\- No voy a perderlo, tienes razón. Pero ahora ¿Qué puedo hacer? Se irá de viajes.

\- Tú irás de viaje con él.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso? – Mikasa saco su celular y le mostro una foto del boleto de Erwin.

\- Este es el boleto de Smith. Momentos atrás llame para cancelarlo. Así que ahora irás a la estación de tren y pedirás un asiento que este al lado del pasillo, cuando te den las opciones tu elegirás el asiento número treinta y ocho.

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaste a leer este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Notas**

\- Bueno ahora si le queda poco. Se supone que hoy iba a terminar pero prefiero no adelantar el final y quede feo. Igual no le falta mucho. Lamento si se quedaron dormidos con este capítulo pero lo quería hacer así, de esta manera ya no hay secretos – Solo que Eren aún no sabe que Erwin fue quien lo delato. Creo que fue medio aburrido que salte de una situación a otra.

\- Con respecto a Erwin, por ahora lo hice bueno aunque le gusta jugar sucio. Pensé en hacerlo un poco más intenso al personaje y posesivo. No sé si quiero que sea malo. Tal vez un loco con redención.

\- Otra cosa… Me preguntaron si iba a haber **Lemon** y por ahora creo que no. Es que me cuesta hacerlo, se lo que quiero pero escribirlo es todo un tema. Solo escribí uno y era un Lemon light comparado con otros que leí. No quiero escribir algo que este feo y subirlo para dañarle la vista a todos  ¡Yo pienso en sus ojos!

\- Si hay alguna falta de ortografía avísenme que la corrijo.

\- Lamento de nuevo traer tarde el capítulo. Al próximo lo subo el domingo si puedo. En caso de no poder hacerlo voy a poner en el título (como ya hice) cuando lo público pero seguro no me tardo mucho.

 **Besos de colores y gracias por tenerme paciencia**


	12. Capítulo 12: Primer beso

**Tarde pero llega! Hikari cumple.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno/ ¿Prostitución? No lo creo necesario agregar pero lo pongo por si las pompis creen que sí es necesario (si leyeron el capítul seguro lo sabrán)/ maltrato familiar/ bullying escolar/ tensión sexual/ masturbación… Muchos de estos temas se van a tratar de forma  NO explicita/ Yaoi – Relación chico x chico/ Posible Mpreg (aún no definido).

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren - Pareja definitiva / ¿OoC? Es probable pero no me quiero ir por las ramas.

Los **comentarios** de aquellos que tienen cuenta los contesto como siempre en privado, quien me dejo el comentario y no tiene cuenta contesto al final, en las notas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Primer beso**

Eran las ocho de la mañana del miércoles y Erwin se encontraba junto a Eren, estaban a unos pocos pasos de llegar a la estación de tren. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que alguien apareció al lado de ellos asesinando a Erwin con la mirada.

\- Mikasa ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a despedirte. Ya que te vas con él y me dejas sola – Eren sonrió ante ese comentario.

\- No exageres, volveré muy pronto. Solo nos vamos unos días.

\- Si querías salir de viaje me hubieras dicho y yo iba contigo.

\- ¿Tanto desconfías de mi? – esta vez hablo Erwin en un tono divertido.

\- No le confió Eren a nadie.

Podrían haber seguido esta conversación sin sentido hasta que escucharon el llamado para abordar el tren. Mikasa camino al lado de Eren mientras se dirigían a los molinetes del tren para pasar el boleto, una vez que lo identifico pudo pasar al otro lado. Erwin hizo lo mismo pero parecía no funcionar. Lo había intentado una y otra vez pero no pasaba nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- El boleto no funciona.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- ¿Por qué no vas a reclamar? Yo me quedare aquí con Eren.

\- De acuerdo, eso haré.

Mikasa se dio vuelta para ver a Eren que parecía preocupado.

\- Todo estará bien.

\- Tal vez debería ir con él.

\- Si haces eso no podrás pasar de nuevo y tendrás que comprar otro boleto ¿Por qué no lo esperas adentro?

\- Prefiero esperarlo aquí.

\- No vas a ganar nada quedándote aquí. Sube al tren, seguro él volverá rápido – Eren la miro dudoso.

\- Bien, lo esperare adentro.

Después de despedirse de Mikasa, subió al tren. Busco su lugar y se sentó allí esperando a que Erwin volviera, había pasado solo dos minutos desde que subió y estaba inquieto. Esto empeoro cuando escucho las puertas cerrarse y sentir que el tren avanzaba. Se levanto rápidamente pero no pudo hacer un paso que estaba nuevamente sentado en su lugar.

\- Tú te quedas aquí.

\- ¡¿Levi?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Nos vamos de viaje.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y Erwin? ¿Dónde está Erwin? – Eren lo miro esperando una respuesta y Levi no dijo nada.

\- Siéntate.

\- Quiero irme. No puedo dejarlo – intento nuevamente levantarse pero Levi lo sostuvo del brazo y lo sentó a su lado.

\- Siéntate. No puedas hacer nada ahora, el tren esta en movimiento.

\- Me bajaré en la próxima estación.

\- No lo harás.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Levi poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Eren – No me toques – hizo a un lado su mano.

\- Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo. Puedes golpearme si quieres pero no me ignores… - estaba por decir algo más hasta que el celular de Eren sonó.

\- ¿Erwin? ¿Qué paso?

\- Dame eso – le saco el celular y lo guardo.

\- ¿Qué haces? Devuélveme el celular.

\- No te lo voy a devolver.

La mayor parte del trayecto fue una lucha entre palabras o miradas molestas de Eren. Ya había intentado bajar del tren en la primera estación a la que llegaron pero Levi no lo dejo. Después de dos horas de viaje habían llegado a destino y luego de otra lucha contra Eren logro que lo siguiera hasta el hotel con la promesa de que allí le devolvería el celular. El trayecto en sí fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos cruzo una sola palabra, pero una vez que llegaron Eren hablo.

\- ¿Me devolverás el celular?

\- Aún no. Hay que hablar.

\- Yo no quiero hablar.

\- Yo sí quiero hablar. Siéntate – le señalo la cama.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me estás molestando otra vez?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- ¿Decirte qué?

\- Lo que hiciste – Eren lo miro intentando descifrar lo que Levi quería decir.

\- No entiendo de qué hablas.

\- Lo que hiciste por mi madre – se acerco a Eren, quién desvío la mirada a un costado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- No importa como lo sé – intento tomar sus manos pero no Eren no lo dejo - Por favor, perdóname.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Bien?

\- Te perdono ¿Eso es todo lo que querías? Entonces te perdono. Solo déjame ir en paz.

\- Me lo merezco ¿No? Merezco que me trates así. Después de lo que te hice pero – el celular de Eren empezó a sonar nuevamente y Levi corto la llamada.

\- Por favor devuélveme el celular – Levi lo miro dudoso unos segundos pero luego se lo dio.

\- Quiero que me des una oportunidad más – Eren lo miró sorprendido.

\- Yo… no sé. No sé si pueda confiar en ti nuevamente.

\- Eren yo… - no llego a decir una palabra más que el celular estaba sonando.

\- Erwin – Eren se levanto de la cama y camino a una esquina – No te preocupes, estoy bien. Me encuentro en el Hotel Zafiro – dicho eso corto la llamada.

\- ¿Él vendrá a buscarte?

\- Esta a media hora de llegar a Silas. Cuando llegue vendrá aquí.

\- No importa lo que hagas o cuanto me evites no me rendiré.

\- Deberías hacerlo. Pensé que si te veía nuevamente me sentiría como antes contigo pero parece que ya nada es igual.

\- No es cierto.

\- Tendrías que empezar a acostumbrarte a las decepciones. Yo ya lo hice hace tiempo.

Eren se sentó en un sillón mirando su celular y Levi se quedo sentado en la cama mirándolo. Había pasado más de una hora y Eren se levanto tomando su bolso y salió de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta su celular sonó pero no necesito atenderlo ya que diviso a Erwin en el pasillo.

\- ¡Eren! ¿Estás bien? – Lo abrazo – Lamento lo que paso. No sé qué sucedió, mi boleto estaba cancelado e intente comprar otro pero ya no tenían.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Acaricio su rostro – Te ves triste.

\- Quiero irme a casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

Levi salió de la habitación y miró con odio a Erwin.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

\- Vine por él – Levi hizo una pausa – Ya que estamos los tres aquí ¿Por qué no le dices a Eren lo qué me contaste?

\- Cierra la boca – tomo a Eren del brazo e intento salir pero Levi lo detuvo.

\- ¿Se te olvido? Eren – lo dio vuelta para que lo mirara – Él fue quien me dijo que tú te prostituías. Fue él.

\- ¿Qué? – miro a Erwin pensando que las palabras del azabache eran falsas, que la había dicho por un arrebato.

\- Vamos Eren ¿Acaso vas a creerle a este enano? A quién te desecho como si no fueras nada.

Ante aquellas palabras Levi camino furioso hacia Erwin, mientras que el otro ya había cerrado su puño esperando a que se acercara para poder golpearlo. Eren que estaba en el medio de los dos se puso delante de Levi para que se detengan.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – miró a sus lados y lo único que noto fue una mesita blanca a su derecha, la habitación de color beige y tenía una ventana a su izquierda.

\- ¿Estas mejor? – una mujer estaba parada al lado de él.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Te dieron un golpe en la cabeza – Eren toco su rostro – Estas en un hospital.

\- Ah, es cierto. Erwin…

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien, solo un poco mareado. No creí que él golpeará tan fuerte – sonrió amargamente.

\- ¿Vas a levantar una denuncia contra quien te hizo esto?

\- No. Fue un accidente. Estaba donde no debía.

\- De acuerdo. No necesitas pasar la noche aquí. No fue nada de gravedad por suerte. Puede irte en cuanto firmes este papel – le entrego a Eren una hoja y una lapicera – Es solo un registro. Afuera te están esperando dos personas con cara de asesinos en serie.

\- Puedo pedirle un favor – la mujer lo miro interrogante - Se lo ruego.

La enferma salió de la habitación y se dirigió a una parte de la recepción llamándolos a Erwin y Levi para hablar del estado de Eren. Minutos después fueron a buscarlo a su habitación pero no lo encontraron. Ambos se lanzaron miradas llenas de odio y se fueron de aquel lugar.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde aquel fatídico viaje. Todo había sido un desastre. Eren no quería hablar aún con Levi y todavía tenía resentimiento por lo que paso. Erwin había golpeado a Eren por accidente, el viaje que había planeado salió mal y parecía que en quién tanto había confiado lo había traicionado. Al final el castaño terminó volviendo solo a su hogar. Cuando llego su celular no paro de sonar, tenía llamadas de Levi, de Erwin, de Mikasa e incluso Hanji, aquella llamada fue la única que atendió. Hablar con ella era algo muy reconfortante para él y escucharla hablar tantas locuras era algo que le animaba mucho.

(…)

Aún era veinticuatro de diciembre, ese día debería de pasarlo con amigos o familiares. Recibió invitaciones de Mikasa y Armin para pasar las fiestas en casa de ellos pero no accedió. En vez de eso decidió pasar todo el día tirado en el sofá de su hogar viendo malas películas. Tan solo unos segundos después de que sea medianoche noto que había recibido un mensaje. _"La gente suele olvidarme" "Por favor no te olvides de mí, yo nunca lo haré"._ Segundos después recibió otro mensaje _"Por favor no te olvides de mí Eren" "Te amo"_ Esas últimas dos palabras le saco una sonrisa a Eren, una que hace tiempo no tenía. Sin embargo no respondió nada ¿Y ahora qué hacía con todo ese odio que quería tenerle a Levi? ¿Por qué siempre le terminaba ganando? Porque por más indiferente que haya sido con él, no lo odiaba, ni siquiera un poco, lo que odiaba era que no podía odiarlo. Levi siempre lo tuvo en sus manos y no había sido hasta que lo dejo de aquella manera tan vil que se dio cuenta, porque incluso podría humillarlo y él lo seguiría amando. No quería admitirlo pero si felicidad dependía de Levi. Lo que no sabía es que la felicidad de Levi ahora dependía de él. Se quedo unos minutos pensando en esos mensajes hasta que decidió levantarse del sofá, busco su abrigo y se dispuso a salir. Cuando abrió la puerta noto a Levi sentado en su puerta.

\- Levi ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

\- Estuve esperándote. Vine por mi regalo – se levanto.

\- ¿Tú regalo?

\- Me debes un abrazo como todos los años – Eren lo miro unos segundos pero luego se acerco y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Había extrañado estar así con él.

\- Aún te amo. Pero… - Levi sonrió y atrajo el cuerpo de Eren a él.

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar de nuevo en ti?

\- No lo sé pero haré lo que sea para que me creas.

\- Eren.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me dejes nunca – poso sus manos en la cintura del castaño - Te amo.

\- No te prometo nada.

\- ¿No me darás un beso?

\- No.

\- No seas mezquino – Levi se acerco a Eren para besarlo. Cuando rozo sus labios sintió una electricidad que recorría su cuerpo. Como si hubiera sido su primer beso. Se estaba apropiando de sus labios, reclamándolos como suyos, podía sentir el sabor de su boca. Era la primera vez que Levi había besado a alguien con amor.

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaste a leer este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 **Nanao Himura:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Agradezco de verdad que no me fuercen con un cuchillo a hacer Lemon. Y Levi si que la jodio pero la está arreglando a lo Ackerman. Y Eren ¡Cosita! Hay que darle amor. A Erwin bueno, va a seguir soñando con Eren.

 **Mariana:** Aww estoy a punto de tener diabetes por tu comentario. Muchas gracias por tan hermosas palabras. No sabes lo feliz que me hace, en este momento estoy sonriendo como boba la pantalla de la laptop.

 **Misuiro** : Hola linda. Te extrañe. Hikari necesitaba a Misuiro. Mis bebés sufrieron pero bueno en este capítulo ya termine de darle fin a su sufrimiento. A pesar de que empecé siendo medio vil con Levi (soy de lo peor) le di su regalo de cumpleaños. Un enorme beso.

 **Notas:**

Me tarde pero por fin traje el capítulo. Al final hice un capítulo por semana pero sentí como si no publicará hace meses. Lamento la tardanza es que tengo que leerme un libro y 25 formulas para un parcial, otro libro para otro parcial (y es más grande)…. Ah también debo leer medio libro para otro parcial. Tal vez debería considerar vender golosinas en los medios de transporte.

A veces pienso que el capítulo 11 debió llamarse "Ackermans al ataque"

Falta un capítulo más para terminar de concluir todo esto. No creo que haga dos pero si se me ocurre algo alargo hasta el capítulo 14 – el cerebro de Hikari está de vacaciones – Nos falta mostrar cómo se tomo Erwin todo esto… ¿Desataré la ira de él? No me gustaría hacerlo un personaje totalmente malo pero si una obsesión es bastante tóxica.

Creo que el próximo capítulo lo podré subir el próximo domingo 3 de abril. Y si no puedo vuelvo a publicar en el título la fecha de actualización.

 **Besos de colores y gracias por el apoyo que me dan.**


	13. AVISO

¡Hola!

Después de tanto tiempo tenía que venir para avisar que el fic SI lo voy a terminar.

Lamento mucho no haberlo hecho antes es que pasaron tantas cosas (cuando actualice el nuevo capítulo les comento) y no me ha dado mucho tiempo.

Sé que deben querer matarme (no lo hagan) pero intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible.

No estuve por Fanfic por el mismo motivo no pase por los fics que estaba siguiendo y han actualizado en todo este tiempo - Prometo pasar pronto y acosarlas como lo hacía.

Tampoco respondí ningún comentario pero en cuanto pueda lo haré. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y también que después de tanto tiempo algunos se acordarán de mí.

Saludotes.


End file.
